Percy!
by invisible-demigod
Summary: Placed a few years after the Second Titan War before The Lost Hero. Annabeth is grieving, and the camp isn't the same. Find out who dies and what it matters to the camp. (Better SHOCKING summary inside). BTW be aware it will most likely have SOME sort of swearing because there are Thalia and Nico in here!
1. It all started today

Summary: Remember that time when Annabeth took that knife for Percy? During the second Titan war? Yes? No? When Annabeth protected Percy's Achilles heel? What if that never happened...what if Percy didn't live past the second titian war? This is the story of what happens after, to Annabeth, camp, and those who cared about him.

**Annabeth**

It all started on that faithful day...so many years ago.

_Flash back_

_The demigods had just come into camp, the traitorous ones. It was led by Luke...and Ethan. I..I just didn't think. I fought against past friends who joined the enemies' side. They were Kronos' now. They were no longer my friends. I fought them all, injured and slay them. The time passed by quickly, and then I realized. I realized Percy wasn't beside me anymore, there was a person sneaking up behind him. He was too focused on the masses of murders in front of him. The person behind him stabbed him, he fell to the floor. Sticking out of his back was a dagger, a short small dagger. It was stuck in his skin...it looked like he was dying, but I knew he wouldn't. He had his Achilles heel after all. I left him there. I __**shouldn't **__have left him there. But I did. And he died._

_End flash back_

Today's the day Percy died. It's been a few years since the second Titan war ended. We nearly lost...we lost so many, it was terrible. We won only because I caught Luke at the last second on Olympus. I killed him, with the dagger he gave me so long ago, with my first weapon. We lost so many campers that day, more than half the camp plus nearly all of the hunters. Since then, the big three gods haven't had many children. Zeus had twins, not very powerful but extremely hot headed twins; Hades had a daughter, not very powerful either, but she was the opposite of Hades' children like she's all pink, smiles, and laughter; Poseidon had another child too, one that he kept from us for a long while, he's my age but is nothing compared to Percy. Gods, I miss him so much...I plan on staying by the sea today, it makes me feel closer to him. I miss him so much...I was crying now, from my perch on the beach. I sat where Percy also brought me whenever I found him here or whenever we wanted to talk. I, don't know what to do anymore. Everyone was close to Percy, everyone didn't get over his death for along time. I think I'm the only one who hasn't yet, aside from Nico and Thals. Since he was our friend, we make shrouds for him and burn them every year. We all hope that he comes back, but we all know he won't. Nico and Thalia are coming to camp today...it's been months since I've see them together. After the Titan war, Thalia quit the hunters...she was really only there because she didn't want to be the one the great prophecy told of. The shrouds we make are formed from ice, to show Percy's power. He was the best demigod who every lived, and he was my best friend. I don't even care about Luke anymore...or that I even killed him. I care only about Percy, about those moments where I could have saved or helped him, when I could have he,d his hand as he died. Thalia and Nico were beside him when he died...Nico called him dead.


	2. Today means new?

Annabeth  
Today was the day I could have saved Percy Jackson. Today was the day I could have saved my best friend. But I didn't.

I walked over to the pavilion, it was around 7 in the morning. The sun was dulled today, like it always has been since Percy passed. I grabbed some food and sat down at my table, staring at my food. If you didn't know I was eating blue food, in honor of Percy's obsession with it. It was something we all had twice a year, where every thing was blue: the food, drinks, decorations, plants, Hades even the grass was blue. It is a new tradition. I finished my food and went straight towards the swords arena. On my way there, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I told the person. "It's fine." The person stated and walked away. I frowned, I feel like I should know him... Maybe it says just the fact that that person had green eyes, like Percy. The person looked like a new camper, wasn't even wearing blue! I was about to march over and tell him off when I realized he was talking with Chiron. Weird. I continued my way to the swords arena. When I got in, I only s one other person in there. That person is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Percy's and my best friend from he second Titan war.

"Hey Thals, how's it going?" I asked casually. She just stared at me. After the Titan war we grew apart, she went to the hunters, and I stayed at camp. We never really talked anymore, I feel like she hates me for having to kill Luke, but I don't know. "I'm fine." Thals said, not in the mood to talk I guess. We both slashed at dummies, one after another. Together we had pummeled through twenty before other campers came in. And it was silent except for the sound of swords slashing through dummies. When the first five campers entered, Thalia cleaned up and left. I was about to go up to her, but when I turned around she wasn't there. She disappeared without a trace. I cleaned up and walked towards the beach.

I sat down in the sand, where Percy and I use to sit and talk. I heard a sigh from behind me, it was Thals. She followed me. "Hey," she said, a little sad. "What's got you worked up Thals?" I asked, absolutely concerned for a friend. "It's just that, Percy's last words..." She trailed off. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this." And she ubruptedly stood up. "What?!" I screamed. "What do you mean?!" I was about to have another break down. "It's...nothing." She stated, sighing and sat back down. "Gods Thals, why can't you tell me?" I asked her. She looked at me with her electric eyes, "Ask Nico." And pointed at a bush within hearing's distance away. I looked over at the bush as Thalia grew a little angry. "Nico Di' Angelo! Get your butt over here!" She yelled. I shivered, Thalia is more scary then ever. "Or so help Hades when his favorite son is zapped to a crisp!" "Okay, okay. Geez Thals." Nico came out form the bush with his hands up in surrender. "You want to know what Percy said to me-" Thalia interrupted, "US!" "Us," he emphazied and continued. "Was that he wasn't going to die..." He touched his neck, "weird right?" He looked concerned.

"There's something you're not telling me Nico..." I knew. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked him, getting angry at him too. "Well, you see..." He trailed off, slowing backing into a shadow a few inches at a time when Thalia was right behind him. He didn't notice. He walked straight into her and they fell backwards. Nico was awkwardly on top Thalia before I could ask what Percy said again, or even yell at them. "Uhh..." Nico looked embrassed and got off of Thals and just sat next to her. Both of their faces were tomato red. Totally and completely weird. Thalia is a hunter after all, right?


	3. Nico's confession

**Annabeth**

I just realized that Nico never told me what he was going to say! Gods Nico! Let we rewind a little bit, after Nico fell on Thals, they blushed and practically sprinted away from each other. Nico disappeared into a shadow, and Thals headed either towards her cabin or the swords arena. I have been sitting on the beach for an hour or so when I realized what Nico hadn't done. I frowned, and got up, ready to head back to my cabin. I felt a slight disturbance behind me, it seem like it was coming from a bush, this one closer to a large dark shadow than the bush from about an hour ago. I knew what Nico was up to, it was obvious. I made a quick decision and decided to tease him a little. From what I could tell earlier, Nico likes Thals. I don't know about Thals, she can be like that at some times. I sighed and sat back down. Frowning at the ocean, I said, "Thalia! Why won't you confess to him?" I yelled it loud enough for Nico to hear. I heard some more rustling. "Like gods Thalia! You've known him for so long, and I can't believe that's the dude you want to marry with." I shouted a little louder, and I heard even more rustling. "I can't believe it's that dea-" I was interrupted as I heard, in satisfaction, a loud thump along with an "Ow" coming from the bush. I smiled and waked over there. "Hey Nico." I smiled at him, as 'innocent' as possible. He frowned, he probably thought I hadn't known he was there.

**Nico**

Geez Annabeth. I have been there this whole hour, surprised who hadn't noticed me by now. I kept an eye on Annabeth, I needed to make sure she was going to be alright, it was one of my promises to Percy before the war. I frowned up at Annabeth, she thought I was gullible! "How long have you known I was there?" I asked, totally serious. She smiled, "it's been an hour an a half since Thalia walked away, right?" I nodded. "I've known you've been there for a half hour then." She stated, at least I knew I was getting to better at being sneaky. "Was anything you said earlier true?" I looked a little hopeful. "No." She said, "I made it up. That's what you get for eavesdropping." I frowned. I was really hoping it was true. "Besides, Thals a hunter." I snorted a little at that, she didn't know yet did she. I smiled inwardly and was shaken from the beginnings of a day dream when I looked up and saw Annabeth's glare. "You need something?" I asked her. Sometimes Annabeth is really scary. "I want to know what you were going to tell me before you ran into Thals." She stated, her voice was quivering a little. "How badly do you want to know?" I asked her. "Real badly." She said, emphasizing the word real. Then she looked at me with her gray eyes, they turned harsh and sad. I frowned and took a deep breath, "You sure?" She nodded. "I haven't found Percy's ghost yet, and his body disappeared a few hours after his death." Her eyes light up, you could see the gears in her mind working like the child of Athena she is. I started to back away when, Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Not so fast Nico, does this mean that Percy could still be alive?" She asked, a little more hope in her gray eyes. I nodded, pulling back and shadow traveled to my cabin. If you're wondering, another one of Percy's wishes was that all demigods must be claimed by the age of 13 and that all the gods were treated fair, meaning Hades and Hestia were part of the Olympian council and all the other gods and goddess got smaller thrones in the throne room. Percy was always the good samaritan. I feel asleep, thinking about what Percy's done for me, and what he scarificed for the gods.


	4. What to do?

**Annabeth **

What in Hades name am I going to do? **Percy might be alive. **That sparked me with hope. Like I wouldn't have to be so sad...I mean it guess it was my fault that Percy died...why did he have to die? If only I didn't...if only I warned him. Why wasn't I by his side? Was there more to the story...to what Percy told Nico and Thals? His word already created so many differences...I should go fine the two of them soon, ask them what's going on. The conch sounded, it's breakfast. I grabbed my notebook, journal, and a writing utensil and left to the pavilion.

**Nico**

Why does breakfast have to be so early? I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard knocking at the door. "Go away." I shouted. The knocking didn't cease. "Ugh," I frowned and got up, heading to open the door. Thalia and Annabeth were in the doorway, staring wide eyed at me. "What?" I sighed groggily. The two of them blushed to an extreme, and Annabeth (while blushing) sighed. I looked down at myself, I was just in boxers. To be exact, plain black boxers, no shirt, just boxers. I looked up at them with a side of my lips upturned. "So?" I asked. "I'm not the only one who sleeps like this. And if you hadn't _noticed _you both _woke me up_." Annabeth frowned, while Thalia still had an embarrassed face on. I noticed a little shiver from the two of them, "Are the two of you going to just stand there in the cold morning air, or are you gonna come in?"

The girls shared a look and came in as I opened the door a little wider. I closed the door behind them, "don't mind the mess." I said ruffling my already messy hair. I grabbed a shirt and some clothes, "mind if I shower?" I asked. Them nodded and continued looking at my cabin. When I think of it, this is probably the first time either of them came in. I shrugged and walked into my private bathroom and ran the water, warming it. "Sit where ever, try not to mess with anything." I shouted and locked the bathroom door. I quickly washed up, taking five minutes. Finishing quickly, I slipped on clean boxers and jeans, "BANG" I heard a crash coming from the living room of my cabin. I raced out of the bathroom, no shirt and still a little dripping. "What happened?" I asked, sticking my head from the door looking for the two girls. I saw Thalia on the floor, and I raced to her. "What happened?! Are you okay?" I asked her, she was holding her head. I looked around of Annabeth, she was a little farther away bye she just looked stunned.

"Thals?! What happened?" I looked her, my eyes widening as I saw a stream of blood coming from her head. "Gods. WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?" I shouted, annoyed by not knowing what these two were up to. I shook my head and ran to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I grabbed the ambrosia and nectar in there and sat back down next to Thalia. "Here Thals, take this, now!" Her eyes fluttered. "Thals, no. Don't! Don't leave me!" I screamed, I picked her up in my arms. Running out the door, I rushed to the big house calling for Chiron. He was on the porch. "What happened?" He asked me. "I don't know, I just know that Thalia's on the brink of death!" "Follow me" he said and motioned towards Will Solace, he probably just finished breakfast or something. The three of us sped to the infirmary and I placed her gently on the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, finally calmed down from the frantic rush of feelings. "I don't know." Will said. I sat down in a chair, too nervous to stand. I was hunched over, elbows on my knees and hands rustling through my hair. I looked up at Will, asking for an explanation with my eyes. "I just took a look at her, okay? I think we should get one of the hunters to look at, or something." I chuckled as little, I guess I was the only one who knew. I glanced at Chiron, he looked uncomfortable having Thalia and the hunters said in the same sentence. Probably knows too. "I'll make sure to do that." I said, Will nodded "this is all I can do for now, I'll be back later to check up on her." He said and left. When he left, I noticed Annabeth peaking in the door frame.

"How are we going to-" I interrupted Chiron. "Annabeth, you can come in." I said calmly. Chiron sighed just realizing Annabeth was there. He shot a warning look at me but smiled at Annabeth, leaving the room. "Is she going to be okay?" Annie asked. "I don't know..." I frowned and scrunch my eyebrows. "You know you aren't wearing a shirt, right?" She asked me. I waved her off, "Thalia's more important." I looked up at her, "Are you going to tell what happened now?" I asked her, still curious. Annie nodded.

"I...we were in the living room, looking at the odd assortment of stuff you had: mythomagic stuff covered in dust, that plastic icon Bianca wanted you to have of Hades, a few trophies and medals, and pictures of Thals and all of us. And Thals picked up a picture, one of you and her and...and..." She looked distressed. "And she set it back. By then, I noticed something was off with her. She wasn't acting like herself, she was like a different person. She hadn't made any jokes or anything since we came in. She just took in the place." I nodded for her to continue on. "It made it seem like she was completely new to that side of you, the one who displayed all those things. It made me think that the two of you aren't that close. But, anyways, she disappeared around a corner and grabbed something. I think it maybe was a Greek fire candle or something. And then I heard her curse, and come back to where I cold see her. Nothing seemed like it hurt or anything, but I could still see that something was off."

I sighed, a little relief in what was told so at. "Something was off, but I had no idea what it was. She just seemed..." She paused. "Seemed...a little withdrawn and she didn't have her new glow. Did you know anything from before?" She asked me, and I nodded. "I'll continue now. She came to where I could see her and she collapsed there, where you found her. And I was frozen in shock and fear where I was." She started tearing up. "I thought I was going to watch someone else who was important to me die, and I could do nothing to help them. But then you ran out and carried her." Her tears fell and I reached apfor a bow of tissues. "Here." I said and handed them to her. "Thanks."

"N...Nnn...ico..." I heard Thalia say in her sleep or unconsciousness. I let a smile shine through my tough guy appearance, and grasped Thals hand. Annabeth left, and Chiron appeared in the doorway. "When are we telling the other campers? And hunters?" Chiron asked me, "when she" I nodded towards Thals, "wakes up, we'll announce it together. We were planning to announced it today anyways." Chiron nodded, leaving me with Thalia. I kissed her hand and waited for her to wake up.


	5. Confusion

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Thank you to those you favorite, review, or follow this story! I'd love to hear from more readers, so review please!**

* * *

**Nico**

"Nn...Nico?" My eyes widened as I recognized that voice, it was Thalia. She had finally woken up. I looked up at her from my spot next to her bed, she's been out for awhile now. It's close to dinner. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her, concerned for her well being. She smiled, "I'm fine." I handed her some nectar and ambrosia, thinking she'd want it. She took it and ate it slowly, savoring the taste. "So, we still gonna tell everyone?" I asked her. "In a little bit," she leaned her head on my shoulder and continued eating her ambrosia. I could tell she was enjoying it, and believe me so was I, but I'm confused why. Earlier she was embarrassed and everything, did she not remember what happened earlier? Either way I didn't move, afraid to leave her.

"Nico..." Thals looked at me with watery eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore." She looked towards the ceiling and I glanced down at her. By this time, I was a good few inches taller than her and that made me happy. "What is it Thals?" I asked, confused. "We'll still tell everyone about me, but what's happening between us?" She righted herself and turned towards me, sitting cross legged on the bed. "What do you want to happen between us?" I asked her. She frowned, "you decide Di' Angelo." She said. I took her hand in mine, kissing it like when the prince just met he princess. "Is this okay?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah." She smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked a little hesitantly. Thalia broke into a big grin, "I don't know, death breath. Think you can handle me?" She smirked. Smiling I said, "bring it on Grace." We laughed it off, holding hands and talking about music: Coldplay, Green Day, so on.

"Nico, how is Thalia-" Chiron stopped, seeing as I was kissing Thalia. Not much time passed since Thals woke up, but the kissing definitely caught Chiron off guard. He stuttered a little forming his words as he blushed, "Nico and Thalia!" He said, trying to sound stern. I smirked and turned to him, my arm around Thalia. "Yes Chiron?" I asked him innocently. "I was going to ask if Thalia had woken up, but I now see she has and I would like you two to announce the you-know-what when everyone is gathered in the pavilion during dinner, alright?" He asked and explained, we nodded. "Well then. Dinner is going to begin soon, so Mr. Di' Angelo I believe you should be leaving Ms. Grace alone for the time being to allow her to freshen up in her cabin. I frowned, "I'll see you later then?" I asked, directing the question towards Thalia. "Yeah," she nodded and headed out of the big house and towards her cabin.

I sighed and flopped on the bed. "Anything else Chiron?" I asked, he was still in the room. "Well, I do believe you should tell about your you-know-what tonight as well. Everyone would need to know, And I think it will relieve a burden from yourself." He finished and left. Yawning, I shadow travelled to my cabin finding a shirt to wear (I actually haven't been wearing one the whole day). "Achoo!" I sneezed, reaching for a tissue as a knock sounded from my door. I walked over, "Hey Annabeth. What's up?" I asked her, also inviting her in. Before I could close the door, I saw Thalia and invited her in as well.

"Annabeth, what's your reason for being here?" I asked her, not stopping to ask Thals. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and something doesn't add up." I mentally gulped. "I there something else you haven't been telling me?" She asked, completely oblivious to me and Thalia holding hands and sitting close together on my bed. "Well, Annabeth, I'll tell you the rest some time during dinner." I finished and the conch rang, "perfect timing." I stated, smiling.


	6. Explanation and Surprises

Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've got a few chapters ready to publish soon...

* * *

**Nico**

I shooed them out of my cabin, grabbing my favorite leather jacket and heading out the door with them. I led them to the pavilion grabbing food on the way. They did the same. We hurriedly sacrificed some food at sat down at my table, the place we sit together every since Percy was gone. I look over at Annabeth, "what do you want to know?" I did a once over on her; her hair was a tangled blonde mess, she was wearing a wrinkled camp half-blood tee, and had a pencil on the tip of her ear. She looked like she did when everyone first realized Percy was gone forever. "Everything, including exactly what he said before he..." She choked, "died."

I nodded, taking a sip of my obsidian-black colored drink and beginning my flashback story.

_It was the day Percy died, we were all fighting in the battle field here at camp half-blood. Crashes and clangs of swords rung through the camp, echoing so far that it could probably heard from the underworld. I grasped and parred the person I was fighting against, a child of Hecate I think. I reached and made an arc slicing him in the stomach, leaving him to bleed out and help Thalia. She was fending off a few unclaimed children, five actually. I came in, back to back, we fought and won. We didn't kill them thou. I turned my head as a I heard a scream coming from where I suspected Percy was. I saw him slice a cyclops in the eye and continuing to battle it, not growing cocky or anything. _

_I started to get a bad feeling, a sort of chill. And I told Thalia about at the moment, yelling at her while fighting off another monster. Thalia spun and was back to back with me again. Together, the two of us fought the incoming swarm of monsters while keeping an eye on the important people in our life: Percy, Annabeth, and so on. Then, we saw Ethan stab Percy in the back, his Achilles heel. We raced to him. Fighting our way through demigods, monsters, and grabbing Will Solace on the way. I bent down, pulling out the knife and Thalia slashed at Ethan making him leave us. The poison got on my hand, it was singeing my flesh as Thalia pulled Percy into her lap. We had Will heal him, giving him enough time to tell us his last words. _

_"Nn..nn..Nico? Are you listening?" I nodded, tears starting to drop. "I'm sorry about Bianca, I truly am." I frowned, "that doesn't matter Percy, I forgave you long ago." He smiled, "make sure the unclaimed...don't stay unclaimed." He paused and sucked in our breath. "Make the gods...make the gods give places for the others. Make sure the unclaimed don't stay unclaimed." He stated. I nodded, "I swear in the River Styx." "Thals," he looked at her, "I want you to enjoy life, be happy. Be funny. Be a pinecone face." We laughed at the use of that nickname. "Nico, watch over Annabeth, will ya? I probably won't be able to anymore." We were all to tears now. "Will, I wish I would have gotten to get to know you more, I think we could have gotten along really well. Keep up being, you know, you." He smiled at Will, "thanks for everything. And that's for all of you." His eyes started to droop. "What's that?" He pointed off in the distance to something we couldn't see. "Percy, what are you talking about?" Thalia said, the three of us gazing far off into the battlefield. We turned back to Percy, he was cold and still. Thalia was screaming, shaking Percy and trying to jump start his heart again. I saw his ghost, "keep an eye on all of them, keep them safe. Okay?" He smiled and I nodded sadly. "One more thing," I looked up with wide eyes. "I'll see you again." Before I could question him, his ghost left. His presence no longer in camp halfblood. _

Thalia was in tears, and so was Annabeth. "You two, I'm not done." They looked up, thinking that I got a connection to Percy. "No, it's not that." I said, reading their expressions. Basically, after the battle I couldn't find Percy's body. Not anywhere. His shroud was burned, but his body wasn't found. And neither was his soul in the underworld." I saw an ember of hope in Annabeth, and Thalia just looked at me with hope that her cousin would come back. I looked up from our table, realizing it was dead silent in the pavilion. Everyone was staring at us, no one had left since I started my story. They all stayed to hear it, and now that it's done, I saw tears glistening in their eyes.

"I am heading to my cabin, and will not be accepting visitors except for a few exceptions." I shouted to the campers. I was about to walk out when I turned and remembered my promise to Chiron. "Thals!" I shouted and she looked up. "What Di' Angelo?" Everyone's eyes were still glued on me. I walked over to her and swept her up into a total make out scene. I let her go and waited for the murmur of "where's Artemis?" And such. "If you haven't noticed, Thalia here _is not longer _a hunter." I emphasized to those who didn't get it. "Oh and, there's going to be a new son of one of the big three coming soon to camp" I nodded at their surprised gasps and pulled Thalia into a shadow.


	7. Counting Down

**Nico**

Thalia and I ended up on the beach, close by one of our favorite spots. We hadn't been alone like this in a while, on the beach, so I decided to take us there. "I told you about the big three thing, didn't I?" I asked. "Yeah, you did." She smiled up at me. For those of whom who don't know, I actually grew taller than Thalia _really _fast. "It's so calming here," she said to me. "Yeah, it makes you forget your troubles..." I said. "Can we take it slow?" Thalia asked me. I stiffened a little under her. She probably thought I was disgusted with her or something, but of course I wasn't. She pulled back."Thals! I didn't mean it that way"she looked back at me, "I don't want to take it slow. I've wanted you for so long, you don't even know. I mean-" I stuttered. And she frowned down at me. "Nico," she got clone to me again. I says sitting with my legs sprawled out in front of me, and she, and she was on top of me now. "You know...I've never had a boyfriend so..." She looked at me embarrassment on her face. "Thalia, you don't need to be embarrassed. You're my first, and probably _only, _girlfriend I'll ever have." And she chuckled at me. I smiled.

**Annabeth**

There's a news big three child, _a new big three child. _I wonder which one it is, a child of hades. Maybe a child of Zeus? Least likely, a child of Poseidon...is it going to be a him or a her? While these questions swam through my mind, and many more, Malcolm was trying to reach my thoughts. "Hey! Annie." I frowned at him escaping from my thoughts. "Don't call me Annie." I said with a grimace. "Geez, Annabeth. What's got you spun so tightly? Nico Di' Angelo speaking about the new child of big three?" I was starting to get very annoyed with him, and he could see it plainly on my face. "Gods Annabeth. I just wanted to talk to you. Lately, you've been secretive and secluded. I'm just wondering why." He said with as much caring as he could muster. "I'm sorry Malcolm, I've got too much on my mind right now." I sighed. "Everyone does, Annabeth. But you need to learn how to cope. I'll be there when you need to talk." He left the table and I glanced at my watch.

Recently, I've been keeping track of time, counting down the minutes to meals, and accurately counting the time since I've seen Percy. No matter what anyone tells me, I cannot give up hope. Maybe his fatal flaw rubbed off on me, or maybe it's my stubbornness in thinking that he's _not _dead, like Nico agreed to earlier. I don't know. I just know I can't give up hope. I cannot give up hope to see my Percy again, _my Percy. _I got from my table and left the pavilion. Looking towards the borders,I thought I caught a silhouette standing there. I second later it was gone, I shrugged it off. I was walking towards my cabin thinking I might blue print some Greek monuments or something, but then I heard the bleeting.

"Grover?" I asked out loud. "Hey Annabeth, long time no see." He said. He was out of breath from running from who-knows-where. "Why don't we sit by the beach? It's the good place to talk." Grover said and I nodded while following him. I had free periods until the campfire, I was free. We reached the beach and sat down close by the surf. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked Grover. He rarely visits camp anymore, he typically is out looking for new demigods and doing godly things he doesn't have time to come back to camp that often. When he does, he always has so,etching important to tell someone. "Well, it's about the new big three demigod." He stated nervously. I nodded him on to continue. "Here's the thing..." He paused, "well, uh, um..." He was stuttering now. I couldn't under stand him with his choppy sentences but I picked up the squeeze of "more than one." And I gaped at that. "More than one?" I asked him. "Yeah, _more than one." _He stated with relief at having me comprehend the situation. "Wait, then who's the dad..?" I questioned. "I don't know, gotta wait until they're claimed." He stated. "Wait. Why are you telling me this?" I was curious of why he was not telling Thalia or Nico who could both be having another sibling coming to camp. "Well, I'll need your help with these demigods, maybe Nico's and Thalia's help too. And also, they're both around your age." I think he was trying to convince me to be the new demigods' first friends here at camp halfblood. "Yeah sure, I'll be their friends." He smiled and thanked me. We both got up and chatted about our life. Grover walked me to the cabin and smiled gently at me. "Don't be sad over Percy." He left without even saying goodbye. I knew he was going to come back and tell me more soon, about what he knew about that last day, and about what he knows about the new demigods.


	8. Morning Flashback

**Annabeth**

Grover told me there were going to be new demigods, but when? And what did he mean by saying, "don't be sad about Percy"? I sighed and got from my bed. It was about an hour before breakfast and I had to do a lot of work. Today, for some unknown reason, my hair was in knots. I blame Aphrodite. I got up and started combing my hair. It wasn't really combing, it was more like untangling long bands of string that continuously move and tangle even more. Feeling defeat from my hair, I pulled it back into the neatest ponytail I could and pulled on a camp t-shirt and some shorts. I grabbed my converse and left just as the conch shell blew.

**Nico**

Ugh. Does the shell have to be so loud? I ignored it. I tried drifting off to sleep again, but then I realized where I was. I was on the couch in my cabin, I never slept on the cabin. Why would I? I'm like an only child. I got up and looked toward my bed, and saw Thalia laying peacefully. She was probably too tired to walk back to her cabin last night. I shrugged m head and went for a shower. I went and kissed Thalia on he forehead and smiled, she was mine. _My Thalia. _I sighed and locked the door behind me as I entered the bathroom. I cleaned myself off and was out of the bathroom in 10, maybe 15, minutes.

I came out and saw Thalia in the same position she was in before. I smiled and gently shook her awake. "Thalia. Wake up, we got to go to breakfast."she mumbled under me. I sighed and pulled her up. She quit her mumbling. And stated at me with sleepy eyes. "Di' Angelo, what are you doing in my cabin?" She asked me and I chuckled. "This is _my _cabin Thals. You like slept over last night. "Hmm?" She yawned and blinked back at me. "Oh yeah, now I remember." She said still half awake. "The conch shell sounded, Thals. We need to get to breakfast." I told her. "I don't want to," she pulled me closer. "If we're going, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked me confused. "What do you mean-" I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing. I wasn't use to having to pull one on when I walk out of the shower. "I'll go grab one right now and then we'll go, okay?" I asked her trying to get her to come to breakfast. "No." I frowned at her response. "Thals. Come on, we gotta go." I pleaded with her. I looked into her droopy eyes and whispered close to her "wake up Thalia." She didn't react. Sighing I gently laid her back on the bed and went to go look for a shirt. "Thals, if you're not going to wake up soon, I'm going to take you back to your cabin." I shouted behind my back. I hadn't noticed she'd gotten up and was right behind me. "Geez Nico, no need to yell." She whispered in my ear and I blushed. "Grab a shirt Di' Angelo, and then shadow travel me back to _my _cabin." I smiled softly at the awaken Thalia. "Okay." I grabbed a V-neck and pulled thalia by the hand into the shadow of the closet.

**Thalia **

I closed my eyes. Sometimes I hate the feeling of shadows. Sometimes I hate the feeling of falling endlessly, but then realizing it wasn't endlessly when we stepped onto the other side of the shadow. You eventually get use to it, but not me. I don't think I'll ever get use to shadow traveling, no matter how hard I try. I sighed, leaving my thoughts behind I stepped out of the shadow holding Nico's hand. "I'm still so tired," I told him. "Me too." He agreed and smiled down at me. "Whatever." And I left him to take a shower. I showered quickly, taking little time with makeup and drying my hair. I wore a green day tee and my favorite pair of shorts. With my blue streaks, I have to say I look good I smiled at myself in the mirror and opened the door. Nico was gazing at the walls in my cabin not knowing I was there observing him. "Nico." He jerked his head in my direction, "hmm?" He responded with eyes still locked on the walls. "What are you looking at?" I asked him with a smirk knowing he wouldn't know where to start and say something like everywhere. My room had electric blue walls with pictures of friends, family, and my past. It also had some hand posters, but that's besides the point. In my bedroom I had black walls with interesting blue streaks and lightning bolts. All it needed was a picture of my boyfriend. I smiled at my thoughts pulled put a camera from one of the drawers. I positioned it and said, "Nico, look over here!" He turned surprised and paused as I took a pictures. He laughed and came towards me. We started taking pictures of ourselves with the oddest of faces. I glanced down at the clock, it was an hour after the conch blew. "Nico, stop with the pictures; we need to go or they'll be no food for us!" He laughed and shadow travelled me there. I didn't say anything, he pulled me into one to quickly for me to react. It was faster than I thought it would be, we arrived in a dark corner in the pavilion in a few seconds.

I instinctively glanced at the Athena table and saw Annabeth. She was still the same old Annabeth, her hair with princess curls and her grey eyes deep in thought. Today, thou, they looked glazed over. I wondered what was wrong, she rarely got that look in her eyes anymore. It was the same face she got when she was thinking about Percy and other hopes and dreams. I pulled away from Nico and grabbed some food, but after sacrificing some food to my dad I went over and sat at the Athena table. They did a once over on me and realized it was _me_, Thalia Grace past best friend of Annabeth Chase. The signed and gave me daggers thinking I ditched her all those months ago when she was still grieving Percy. I moved on faster, probably because I heard his last words, and we got into a big fight before that. Like a _really _big fight. I stormed out of her cabin that day, and I mean literally. I began a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Seriously Annie? Do you have to stay cooped up here? Don't you want to come out?" I asked pleadingly, she'd been in her room for a week now and she hasn't even taken one step out of her cabin. I've been taking food to her every meal and talking to her to keep her company. She was still upset about Percy. The burning of the shroud took place two weeks ago. Last week, she was fine and what seemed like happy even. But then a few demigods came in who had black hair and green eyes, not the same shade as Percy's thou; another with blonde hair and blue eyes who was a child of Hermes. It hit her with memories of Luke and Percy at the same time, since then she's been in her cabin completely isolated. _

_"Annie. Come on!" I yelled back at her. Recently she's been grouchy and was acting a little-not-too-nice. Her temper was rising and I knew it. "Staying in here isn't good for you!" I shouted at her again. She was becoming annoying. "No. I don't want to live without Percy." She finally responded. "Gods. You've done it for two weeks now, and survived. You've proved you can live without Percy." I retorted. "You don't understand what it's like." She told me. "I don't understand. _**I don't understand?**___What?! Of course I understand. I lost a brother, a cousin, and a best friend that day. How could you saw I don't understand?!" I blew up. "That's not what I meant-" I cut her off, "No. That's exactly what you meant, didn't you? You would rather have me die in his place? Huh?" I finalized. "No, Thals. That's not what I meant-" I interrupted her again. "No. I get the picture, that's what you meant. I know you. And I know what and how you think. I know you thought that." I began walking out of the Athena cabin._

_When I got to the door, I turned back to see her laying like she was before; face down in her sheets and her hair crazily thrown around her head. I sighed and held the door knob pausing slightly to take one last glance at Annie and left. I ran out and the tears started falling. I could feel my eyelashes growing heavier and continued running. I ran out into the woods, and cried my eyes out. And then Nico came._

-END FLASHBACK-

Annabeth came and knocked me from my thoughts. "Hey." she said. "Hey," I replied back continuing to eat my food. I was _eating _my food, _not _scarfing it down like I usually do. I think it's because I'm sitting with Annie instead of Nico today. "Why aren't you eating like you use to?" she asked me with curious Athenian eyes. "I just...I just don't feel like eating." I said. She took that answer and continued to eat. We both finished at the same time. I stood up and saw she was standing too. We had little blushies and went to put our meal trays away. Breakfast coming to an end, us being one of the last people from the Athena table leaving. "Thalia..." I looked at her. "Do you have a free period next?" she asked me."Yeah." I told her. "Can we hang out, you know, like in the past?" She looked at e pleading me to go with her. I nodded and we walked towards the beach, the best place to talk. I sensed a person following me, I knew it was Nico. 'Cause, who else could it be, following me?

"Di' Angelo!" I shouted suddenly surprising Annabeth and the NIco behind us in a bush. He fell out and smiled meekly at me. "Hey Thals." He got up and brushed himself off. "What is it?" I asked him. "I just wanted to make sure you will be okay..." he trailed off. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked him turning nearly all my attention to him. "Thalia...not now-" he stopped. "I can't. Not right now." he backed away slowly and I saw him approaching a shadow, and saw an unnoticed Annabeth behind him. He looked dizzy and was slightly off balanced. He could fall at any moment, and just to make it worst, I could tell he was having a large headache-maybe even nausea.I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable fall. I heard the fall and opened my eyes. I saw NIco face-forward in the sand and a surprised Annabeth.

"What happened?" I asked nearly whispering. Nico lifted his head up and smiled at me. "I'm fine, really. I'm fine-" I interrupted him. "No. You are not!" I was screaming now and I was right by his side. I flipped him over so he was laying on his back, Will came up and healed him in no time. We took him to the infirmary. "What happened this time?" Chiron asked as we placed Nico on a bed and I pulled up a chair. "He fell, pasted out. And I freaked out and...and-" I didn't continue and just held his hand.


	9. Nico and Another Fall

**Thalia**

Nico. Passed out? _Not dead. _Cannot be dead. I teared up and felt around his wrist for a pulse. We were in the infirmary now, Will heard me screaming and came over. He helped me carry Nico inside and was sitting its me. I was pray to all the gods, especially Hades. I couldn't let Nico die. I _wouldn't. _I don't know what I would do without him. He's my best friend, boyfriend, family, and I can't lose him. I can't lose someone else I just. After the Titan war and losing Luke, I just can't. Will had begun healing him, or at least trying to, earlier but he still wasn't waking up. Sooner than I guessed, Will got up and left saying he couldn't do anything more. And before long, Annabeth and Grover were in the room to.

"Hey Thalia." I sadly smiled at Grover. "How's it been?" He asked me. "It been fine. I guess." I replied with a long sigh. Annabeth Jesu tsmiled sadly too, i think she forgave from so long ago. I hope she did. I miss talking her. "Thh...tha...Thals." I heard Nico whimper in his sleep. I started tearing up as a small smile took up my face. Since he was talking, it's a good sign. Right? Annabeth ple duo a chair and held me as I let out a few tears I could no longer hold in. And Grover, he just stood there looking between the three of us in the room. He looked agitated, but he's like a god now. What can you do?

Nico woke up with a start looking for my hand, his eyes popped out of his head and sat upright. He surprised all of us, I thought he was going to be out longer. He hugged me but I was so surprised I froze up. And then I melted into him. "Uh...Nico, Annabeth, Thalia." We all looked at Grover, he was a lot more nervous than before. "It's a good thing that Nico woke up so soon. I need to get back to managing my domain soon. I need to talk to the three of you." He hinted specifically at Nico. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"You all know there's new demigods coming, right?" He asked us. We all nodded, new demigods come everyday. "You know there's going to kids of the big three coming, right?" He emphizised big three and we nodded more vigorously. "I'm gonna need your help to bring them back to camp." He stated fast, he had to repeat that another time for me and Nico. We weren't as fast in processing his words like Annabeth was. "They are _unclaimed_ children of the big three." We all gasped at that. Weren't all demigods suppose to be claimed by now? We've gotten so many at camp, I'm surprised that there are no other big three children except Nico and I. And Percy too, but we all know how that ended. "They are all in different parts of the US thou, so it'll take awhile to get them all. I'm thinking of getting one, coming back, then going to get the others." He told us his plan and we just nodded more, all of us were speechless. "There's a set of twins, or like a sibling pair we have to get." He stared at Nico for that and Nico's eyes darkened from Bianca's memory. I squeezed his hand in comfort. He gave me a half smile while urging Grover to continue in silence. "We leave soon, I think we're leaving tomorrow." We nodded and Grover walked out probably looking for Juniper.

"So. New demigods, huh?" I said. We all laughed, it felt like good old times before the war that scarred all of us. It was nice getting back to the roots, so to speak. Annabeth left after that and Nico was still laying in the infirmary bed. I handed him a glass of nectar and a small square of ambrosia. "I wonder what cabin they'll be in." Nico said. "I'm kind of hoping for my cabin and not my cabin at the same time." Nico said. "I so agree." I told him. We continued talking about what we imagined what the new demigods would be like. I was secretly hoping Percy would be one of the "new demigods" if that was even possible. But I don't think it will ever happen. Nico fell asleep and it left me thinking, "what if one of us had warned Percy about Ethan? What would have happened then?" I buried my head in my arms. Nico was still on the bed and I was still in the chair right beside it. I heard his soft snores and I knew he was finally in a deep sleep. I smiled and sighed; new demigods? What'll happen now.


	10. Pre-New Demigod

**Nico**

I woke up to find Thalia right by my side, her head on our hands. I smiled, Thalia is so cute when she sleeps.

"Hey Nico!" Grover whispered from the doorway. "Hurry and wake Thalia, we need to get going right after breakfast," he continued. I nodded and tried to wake Thalia to no avail. Grover left with a smile on his face thinking I wouldn't be able to wake up Thalia. So I decided I was going to shadow travel us to my cabin and let her sleep in there while I got ready.

"Wait Grover." I said a little surprised from my loud voice, I cringed. He returned from the hallway. "How long will it take to get the first demigod?" I asked him.

"A week, I think. Pack light. He lives in manhattan. That's not too far away but we have to be undercover as some transfer students and we are probably going to take him at the dance at the end of the week, Friday." He explained. I nodded.

"Who else is going, again?"

"You, Thalia, Annabeth, and I." He replied and left.

I looked down at Thalia and shadow traveled her to my cabin. She was still sleeping so I placed her gently on my bed and turned on my bed heater. My bed heater is awesome and it turns off in ten minutes. I heard her gentle snore so I went and grabbed my showering things. I turned on the water and

let it run for a little bit while I brushed my teeth. I finished brushing and got into the shower pulling the curtain closed. The water ran on me and flowed off my fingertips. I picked up my shampoo and started washing my hair. And I picked up my body soap and applied it. I was clean in a few minutes. I let the water run on me a little longer while turning up the heat so it was boiling a little. I finished and stepped out while turning off the water. I got dressed and did more stuff and opened the door to the bathroom. Steam rolled out behind me and I think it made me look very dramatic and cool. I had a towel on my chest and jeans on.

"Hey Nico." Thalia was rubbing her eyes and looked at me. "Whoa." Her eyes widened when her eyes focused on me. "How can that steam be so flattering?" I smiled and started to come towards her. "Nico...just, stay there." I rolled my eyes and started to wipe up my dripping hair. She stared at me.

"What are you doing, Thals?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." She continued looking at me.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. She gave me a half smile. "Oh my gods, you are." I smiled and flexed my abs. "Like what you see? Don't you?" She laughed and smiled.

"Come here death breath." I smiled and came towards her.

"Want to go back to your cabin now?" She shook her head.

"I want to stay here for a little while longer." I beamed and she said, "When are we leaving?"

"After breakfast." I stated and let her go. "I'll be done packing in a sec." I rushed to my closet and pulled out a dufflebag. On it, it had a skull and cross bones and some fire behind it, a gift from Hades. I pushed in a few band-tees, a couple pairs of pants (jeans really), and underclothes. I almost forgot to put in my other leather jacket, two veenecks, and socks along with a pair of aviators and contact stuff. And my hair products. I like _my _shampoo, _my_hair gel, and _my _not-so-beauty products. I packed all of this within two minutes. "Ready." I stated and grabbed Thalia pulling her into a shadow with my duffle. And, perhaps by luck, I remember to put on my lucky white veeneck and a leather jacket which had my favorite aviators in one of its pocket. I also had my smartphone with me, _not an iPhone. _iPhones suck, by the way.

"Nico, did we really have to shadow travel?" She said tiredly. I nodded and she left me sitting on the bed to pack and shower. She finished in a half hour and the conch rang just as we were about to kiss. She smiled and I grabbed her dufflebag. We walked out of her cabin and stumbled on to the pavilion. I carried our bags as she got food for me. We went to the sacrifice fire and I told her to dump my food for me as I prayed. We did our sacrifices and went to sit at my table and I placed our bags next to me as Thals sat across from me. Grover came up and joined our table.

"Hey Grover," I said and he nodded. He sat next to me and ate his enchiladas. I rolled my eyes at his enchiladas and his tin-can tower next to them.

"Hey, we'll be leaving after Annabeth's done. Okay?" He asked and Thalia and I nodded. I looked over at Annabeth and saw she started eating and had a notebook with her, looked like she was planning out the week. I inwardly sighed and hoped that Thalia and her didn't butt heads. Annabeth didn't have much on her plate so I knew she'd be finished soon regardless if she was writing an itinerary.

"Done. You?" I looked at my table mates. They were almost done as well. I glanced back at Annabeth and saw she was almost done too. "Grover, where's your bag?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm already a student there so my stuff is over there as well. It's well, a boarding school." He said and I frowned. I hate boarding schools, they are so boring. The teachers can reach you at anytime, they [the teachers] can be such idiots blaming people for something _they didn't do. _Annabeth walked over.

"Hey Annie." Thalia said knowing it still gets on her nerves.

"Ready?" Annabeth said. She had a duffle over her shoulder and was staring down on Grover's quickly depleting tin-can tower. He was packing it in a bag.

"Yeah." Grover said after he finished packing, "lets get going." He got up and we followed, me carrying mine and Thals' bags. We walked to the big house and saw Chiron there.

"Hey Chiron." I said. He nodded and pointed towards Argus.

"Argus is going to drive you all to manhattan." We walked towards the camp boundary. Argus was waiting for us. We got in, Thals and I in the very back and Grover in front of me and Annabeth in front of Thalia the both of them in the middle of the van. Our bags were in the back and Argus was driving fast today. I guess he didn't want us to be late for our first day if class. He stopped in front of the dormitories in no time. Luckily, the girls and guys dorms were close to each other.

Since we are new, we didn't have to go to our morning classes. We could skip them and explore the grounds first. And that's what we did, after we unpacked. We explored together while talking about the demigod. "What's their name, Grover?" I asked when we all were all gathered. He stayed silent and began showing us around the campus. He handed me a file, the demigod's file. I opened it up and Thalia peered over my shoulder.

"Nico, the least you could do is to read it out loud." Annabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah sure, Annabeth." I took a deep breath and looked around for anyone listening. "Sebastian Verlac. Likes to be called by his middle name, James. Dark-almost black hair, what seem like black pupils, pale skinned, troublemaker although hasn't been caught for anything," my eyes skimmed through the file picking through it and summarizing the paragraphs, "avid swearer, apparently charming, and has 'lady troubles' like swooning the girls around him. Oh, athletic, straight-A-student-pfft-only five seven, I'm six three by the way, same age as us, lean but muscular at the same time." I finished summarizing the file. They nodded. "Oh and we all have the same classes together with him. Whole schedule the same." I finished.

A bell rang in the distance, it signaled the ending of morning classes. Lunch was going to start soon. "Yes! Lunch! I'm starving." I shouted at them. They laughed and smiled. We started walking to the cafeteria. I have to say, the students here look absolutely boring. They all where the school uniform perfectly, have the same hairstyles and shoes, and all talk about the same things: school work, dates, and languages. So boring. "Ugh," I sighed. Luckily, we just walked into the cafeteria and I could smell the food. It smelled good, but there was an off-putting smell from the bread. I guessed they put stuff in their bread. We got into the food lanes and I leaned back against it. I still had my "outside" clothes on, the four of us did not have our uniforms on so anyone could see we were new. I smiled and waved, in doing so I heard the girls squeal. What could I say? I can charm the mortals pretty well.

"Nico..." Thalia said my name in a raspy voice and put a hand on my chest. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Thals. I pulled her closer to me by the waist and she met my lips with hers. We went into a full make out session for the next minute. Afterwards we unraveled and I held by the hand. There was slight coloring to her cheeks, and I could hear the gasps echoing through the room. We continued through the line and I picked up a burger, some salad, some fruit, water, and a mint. Thals had a slice of pizza, salad, fruit, and water too. Annabeth just had some fruit and salad; Grover picked a load of vegan food I don't know the name of. As we were about to go sit down, the lunch lady calls us over.

"Yes?" I ask her with a miniature hair flip.

"You...need to pay for that." She pointed to all of our food shyly.

"We are new students and haven't gotten our ID cards yet, can I pay with a card?" I asked her. She nodded slightly. I handed her my card and she swiped it. I quickly signed the paper recording the purchase of the food and followed my friends to an empty table by the windows.

"Is that him?" I jutted my chin towards the window when I thought I spotted the new demigod Sebastian-I mean James?

"Yeah." Grover said sadly, "He's not a Demeter kid, that's for sure."

"What does he do? Kill animals for fun?" I asked Grover, "Or worse, litter?!"

"Something like that." He frowned at Sebastian. All of our eyes widened. He seemed like a really piece crap.


	11. Meeting James

**Nico**

"Whoa. Seriously?" Thalia asked Grover.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, "He's not the nicest guy. He's even worse than an angry child of Ares all the time." We all frowned, _we have to save this guy?_

"Oh look, he's coming in..." Annabeth said.

"Really?" I asked her, she nodded. I glanced over at the window and thought, _poor Grover having to put up with such a jerk for so long. _He's been on this assignment for a few months. He walked through the doorway, and all the thing stopped. Everyone, including us, looked over at him. He was smirking as he went and grabbed some food (without paying) and sat down at our table. The four of us were frowning and Grover had a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Grover, who are these," he jutted our chin at us, "people." He was sitting on the table, his feet planted on the chair next to Grover.

"These are new students I'm showing around campus. They're my relatives from California." Grover lied.

"Okay." He chomped down on an apple. "I'm Sebastian Verlac, but call me James. Who are you?" He introduced himself and pointed to me.

"I'm Nico Di' Angelo, this is Thalia Grace," I pointed to her, "_my girlfriend._" And I introduced everyone else at our table.

When I finished, James took Thalia's hand, "it's nice to meet you Thalia," he held Annabeth's hand, "and you to Annabeth." He kissed both of their hands and smiled at them; of course Thalia was shivering in disgust and Annabeth just blushed but looked angry.

"Lunch is almost out, class starts in a half hour." James said, I nodded and got up to put my tray away. "Oh, you don't need to do that," James continued, "they'll take care of it." He jutted towards a group of very nerdy looking kids and they came and cleared our table.

"Thanks." I called after them, the girls in that group blushed harder. "I'm heading back to the dormitory, I need to grab my school stuff." Thalia grabbed my hand and we stood up. "Who else wants to go?" Annabeth and Grover got up. "Okay." I began walking towards the dormitories with them following me


	12. Afternoon Classes

**Nico**

We walked into the dormitory building are grabbed our school belongings. We didn't grab our uniforms; _who would trouble new students about uniforms? _Sebastian-James-walked with us the whole time. By the time we reached our first class of the afternoon, he knew Annabeth's false back story pretty well. I just couldn't wait until we could leave this school and James in the past. I don't like how he's looking at my girlfriend. He's so annyoing. I mean, he's obviously flirting with Annabeth and Thalia. I don't like it, not at all. At least Thals isnt falling for it. But on hte other hand, Annabeth was for it. Like seriously, Annabeth is snooping to that level? I don't even know anymore. I could tell Grover had enough too.

"Where are we going first?" I shouted back to them. Grover and I were walking, I was holding both mine and Thal's bags. Annabeth and Thalia were behind talking with James.

"Just a little farther." James called out. I turned back and he was flashing smiles everywhere. The girls would swoon, _so annoying. _

We got the classroom before any boys noticed thier girlfriends be swept away by James. I can see why the school is so wary of him. What other powers does he have?

When we stepped through the doorway, chatter stopped. Their eyes landed on James and continued on to trace out Thalia and I. I reached over and grasped Thalia's hand. About half the girls in the room turned away, and lucky the boys as well. I smiled and we took some seats in the back. The teacher, Ms. whatever, was talking on and on. Gods, today's so boring.

"Nico...Nico Di'Angelo?" The teacher called.

"Huh...yeah, here." I sat up from the back. She made a little note on the attendance or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention. She called the rest of our names and went through the same process. Ms. Stone (I finally found out our teacher's name) began teaching a lesson. Gods, I already knew all of this. While everyone was at camp, I was in the Underworld and was required to 'study'. I learned everything in the circulum, I'm at a college level. I actually go to New York University and Stanford. Yeah, I brag.

"Nico, please explain this." Ms. Stone said.

I sighed and surprised her with my explaination. She didn't know I was smart, huh? All eyes were on me again, they were studying a new topic and I knew they just found out I was smart. I did a small hair-flip and shrugged back down into my seat. I got comfortable, tis was going to be a long day. I wonder what else is going to happen today.

Nothing really happened, just boring class after boring class. I met most of the teachers. Why can't Friday come sooner? I sighed and I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. Who knew being smart is a burden? The bell rang.

"Thank the Gods..." I whispered. The five of us, and an entourage of practically the whole class, we walked to the dorms. Apparently everyone in the 'smart class', the class James and the rest of us are in, stayed in the smae dorm building. Lucky me. It turns out James, Grover, and I were bunking together. Thalia, Annabeth, and some mortal were bunking together too. They were across the skyway. Yeah, there are sky bridges in the dorms. I go and meet Thals in here room because, you know, she doesn't like heights.

"Hey Thals." I smiled from the doorway. Annabeth left to my dorm. Her other roommate, Elizabeth or something, was gone too. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "You okay?" I asked her completely concerned.

"Huh? I'm fine...Nico, I'm fine." She gave me a weak smile.

"What is it?" I was sitting next to her on her bed.

"It's nothing Nico, nothing." She was sighing, again.

"Thals, I'm serious." I stared her down. She was cracking, I think.

"Nico, I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Come on Thals, you can tell me anything." I gave her a half-smile.

"Nico..." She trailed off.

**"Thalia!" the door opened and Grover appeared.**


	13. James

**Sorry for the delay! **

* * *

**"Thalia!" the door opened and Grover appeared.**

"What Grover," I said while turning my head. When I rested my eyes on him, his eyes were widened to the point of falling it of his head and there seemed to be concrete dust all around us.

"What. Happened." Thalia said next to me.

Grover gestured down the hallway to my room, we got up and raced out the door. He began explaining on the way, "There was an explosion, and and and and...plaster is everywhere, and I don't know what happened." He looked really scared.

"Don't worry Grover, we'll take care of it." I flash him a reassuring smile. "Thals, do you mind with the mist-"

"I don't mind at all, Di' Angelo." She smiled and worked on manipulating the mist.

She finished and I grabbed hold of Grover and Thalia. I pulled them into and out of a shadow in my room. Here, it was cloudy with plaster dust, it was hard to see and breathe. Thalia pulled out her dagger and I pulled out my Stygian blade. Grover was trying not to bleat very loudly in panic.

"Oh, sorry." James came out of the mist of plaster.

"What the Hades happened?" I nearly screamed.

"I should be asking you that, the door isn't even broken down! Nor was there any pounding. You just appeared! How the hell did you do that?" He looked at me like a science project. I frowned. "And why do you swear on Hades, not hell like _normal _people do?"

"I, well-"

"He's just like that." She (Thalia) added in a hushed tone, "You'll understand by the end of the week."

"Whatever, why are you all so panicked then?" He continued questioning.

"I got scared because, you know, the loud noises and all..." Grover trailed off.

"And then he panicked and came or us," I pointed to Thalia and I, "and we rushed over here."

"Then explain the still locked door." James added.

"What are you talking about it?" Thalia said. She gestured to the open door.

"Wait, wasn't it closed before-" James was interrupted, by me.

"James, seriously, you need to separate reality and fantasy." I sighed.

"Whatever," he finished, "Dinner's in twenty. I'm heading down first."

I waved him off and he rolled his eyes.

"Where's Annie?" Thalia asked suddenly. We looked at Grover.

"I don't know!" Grover bleated. "Oh gods! How could we forget about her?!"

We heard giggling outside, I leaned back and saw James seducing a girl. I frowned. That girl had dark brown hair, and pretty enough face nothing like my Thals thou, and looked like one of those popular girls. I groaned inwardly.

"Anyone got a drachma?" I tried to whisper to Thalia and Grover.

"Here," Grover handed me one from his bedside drawer along with a water bottle.

"Thanks," I sprayed the water, "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows and messages, please show me Annabeth Chase place unknown." We saw a picture of Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked us, I guess she wasn't in trouble.

"What's up with us? Where are you?" Thalia asked.

"I'm in the courtyard! Gods! It's beautiful!" Annabeth circled gracefully around flowers in the sun. From the back, I thought I saw James. I could be imagining it.

"I know, right?!" Grover joined in with a smile.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" James came up to Annabeth.

"Heehee, hi James." She gave a dazed smile as James put his arms around Annabeth. I choked back some barf. Without thinking, I messed up the Iris message and bounced back to my bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Thalia sighed laying down beside me.

"I don't know." I told her and heard Grover sit across from me on his bed.

"There's really nothing we can do until Friday, you know?" Grover said. I nodded even though he wouldn't be able to see it very well.

"Dinner's starting, we'd better go." Grover got up.

"Yeah, okay. What about Annie thou?" Thalia said.

"We'll get her during dinner, okay?" I looked over to Thals. She gave a hesitant nod.

We walked down the stairs and Grover led us to the courtyard. There, we could see James and Annabeth. To me it looked like James with any other girl, flirty and 'nice'. Annabeth was eating it up, I don't know why thou. She hasn't taken to any liking to any demigods at camp...

"Eww, Annie!" Thalia shouted. Annabeth turned around with that still dazed expression.

"Oh come on, Thalia, come join us," James gave a sly smile.

"Oh no you're not." I grabbed Thalia's arm. "Annie, what the Hades?"

"Oh, Nico, you won't understand," she sounded like a stereotypical blonde, being dumb and only caring about her image. She pushed me off with a flick of her hand. I was taken aback. Annabeth can have those days, but today I've just had enough.

"Seriously Annabeth?! Are you high or something?!" I blew up in from of their faces, Annabeth didn't even flinch.

"I am not high, Nico, nor am I boiled." She stated with Athenian annoyance.

"Whatever, I'm heading to dinner." I called to them, "Don't do anything, Annabeth!" I parade off. Halfway there, I turned around, "Don't forget, Percy." I saw her freeze. Whatever spell James had her under, it was over.

"Oh come on Annabeth." James was pleading. He ran towards Annabeth who was coming towards us.

"Hey Nico, what just happened?" She was blinking furiously and rubbing her eyes.

"You were all lovey dovey with James." Thalia nodded behind us.

"Eww," she scrunched up her face, "I was into that?!" She nearly screamed.

"Yeah." We chorused.

"How? How did I-how is that even possible?!" She seemed she was about to faint. I got behind her as she fell. Catching her my eyes widened.

"Thals, do you have and ambrosia or nectar?" I asked rapidly.

"Yeah, here," she handed it to me as I fed it to Annie. She woke up without a problem. I think she's back to normal now.

"Sorry I'm so trouble-" Thalia interrupted Annabeth.

"You are not a trouble! We've all had these days, Annie!" Thalia finished. We nodded our agreement as James finally caught up with us.

"So, what happened?" He flashed a sly smile towards the disgusted-with-him Annabeth. James frowned.

With a disgusted facial expression, Annabeth said, "Who are you?" Thalia and Grover were trying hide their laughter, and then there was me. I did not even try to contain it, my laugh echoed through the campus. People stopped and stared hearing my laugh, and then they stared at poor little James. James was as red as Katie or Travis whenever we tell them they should just go out with each other. It was hilarious.

"Me?! You are asking who _I _am?!" He was angry now, "Me? Sebastian James Verlac? No. This is _not _happening. This is all just a prank. You. Are. Not. Serious." James was shouting. He continued his little wussy speech with swearing.

"I. Am. Serious." Annabeth stated flatly.

"Annie, this is James. Remember him?" Thalia asked.

"No, I don't remember him! Was I not clear?!" Annabeth was getting frustrated now, and that's never good.

"Annie-" Thalia started.

"Annabeth Chase, come over here!" I waved her over to me, I was a little ways away form James. "Wanna know who he is, Annie?" I asked as she nodded vigorously.

"He's Sebastian James Verlac, a son of one of the big three. I don't know which one yet, but sadly I have a good idea. We are here to take him to camp at he end of the week, remember now?" She nodded slowly as understanding reached her face.

"Oh, I remember now. Thanks Nico." She smiled, "Or should I say death breath?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come on, Annie. You know how I feel about that name." I tried bargaining.

"Ha ha, whatever Nico. Let's head to dinner." She grabbed me, Thalia, and Grover and started walking towards the cafeteria. James was jogging behind us trying to catch up.

Really, the rest of the week went in a blur. I don't remember any of it, the days jumbled together.

* * *

** Please review and share this story! **


	14. Friday: Part One

**Annabeth**

This whole week? It was confusing. That one day, where James asked me if I knew him, that was practically a blur until I saw Thalia. What others may not understand is that, I have no memory of James until that moment. Weird, right? But whatever, today's friday! We can finally escape this school. I know I'm not the only one excited, I've heard Nico say multiple times that he can't wait to go either.

I went to my closet. It was 5:00, the dance started at 6.

"Annie!" Thalia called me from the bathroom.

"What?!" I asked while walking towards the bathroom. I leaned in the doorway.

"Can I have some help with," Thalia pointed to the mess called hair,"this?"

"Sure." I reached over and began blow drying her hair, my hair was already dry. While I was helping Thalia, she was applying make-up to her face. She still had her blue streaks, to match her electric blue eyes. She applied the basics, and started with the hard as I finished her hair.

"There you go, Thals." I told as I turned out of the room.

"Thanks," Thalia called to me.

"No problem." I call back.

I went back to my closet (which has a mirror) and put on my make-up. In the mirror I saw what I thought wasn't there anymore, a gray streak; the same streak that Percy got when he held the sky for me. I hadn't realized I was crying until I noticed wet streaks on my face.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Thalia came in to grab her dress.

"Nothing." I faked a smile and wiped the tears away with a tissue. Unfortunately, for me, Thalia didn't buy it.

"Annie you can tell me-" She stopped and tilted her head to look at _the_ streak. "Is that the streak?"

I nodded slightly.

"Oh Annie," she hugged me tightly and I just slowly let the tears fall. It wasn't a lot, I've spent a lot of time crying, it was just that I thought there wasn't anything left to remind me of Percy. His family collected _everything_. I had nothing left, until I saw that gray streak still in my hair. By the time I had stopped, it was 5:30.

I sprung up from the bed (my closet was more of a wardrobe) and fixed myself up. The make-up I had on was waterproof (thank the gods). I quickly went to the bathroom to curl my hair, a little bit. Afterwards, I changed into my dress. It was a short ombre gray/white dress. It was a one-shoulder, and a tight top. the skirt was _not _like a cupcake. It practically went straight down; which should be right since it was made of silk. I had white heels to match the dress, only a few inches high. I had no jewelry, except a silver necklace made by one of the Hephaestus kids that morphed into a shield. I had so many bobby pins in my hair, it was in a nice neat bun with curled ends. The good thing was that my bun concealed an expanding dagger.

Thalia looked so beautiful she could rival the goddess of beauty herself, Nico would indefinably agree. She was wearing black, of course. It was a sleeveless dress that poofed out at the skirt. It glittered and shined electric blue to match her hair and eyes. She had black stilettos that also glittered and shone like her dress. The dress was simplistic, in its design, but not in its color choice. How she got a dress like that, I never knew. Inside her stiletto were small slits that allowed for the storage of thin blades. Her short hair was down and flat, like usual, but she had earrings on. The earrings were simple small hoops with a long piece of metal coming off of it. The earrings were just earrings, unfortunately. Although she did have her studded cuff, the one that turned into a shield. With what concealed weapons we had, we were actually pretty safe.

The knock on the door signaled the boys were here. Oh. My Gods. I almost forgot about our other roommate, Ell (Elizabeth). I don't think she's a demigod, although if she was one then she'd be a Demeter kid for sure. In the room there's about a dozen potted plants. Plus, here books are mostly about horticulture. Her parents (her stepmother and her birth father, her died when she was a baby she told me) were scientist looking for renewable energies. All the paper she uses is recycled, and I swear on the River Styx that she was at a natural wildlife preservation protest in Central Park a month ago. Anyways, she was wearing a white dress that was pure white. It had two straps, not really thick but not thin either. And her hair cascaded down in soft curls. Her hair was a light auburn brown and she had bright green eyes; eyes as green as the most cared for grass in the world. She had plain white heels. The jewelry she had were a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet. The necklace was a natural white crystal. Her earrings also had that strange crystal. And her bracelet was a small white cuff studded with the same crystal. She was pretty, naturally prettier than over three-fourths of the girl population in the whole school. She would be really popular if she wasn't so introverted, I would miss her when we leave tonight.

The boys came in, Nico and James both in all black, a blazer thrown over a black dress shirt. No ties. Grover wore a traditional suit: black blazer, white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants. The boys were awestruck with each of us, Nico to Thalia more than any of them. I saw Grover nervously eyeing Ell, he was still going out with Juniper. James was eyeing all of us, creepily. He kept his eyes trained on either Thalia or I thou, but I knew he was sneaking looks at Ell. I think he actually _likes _her. I'll have to question him about it later. We left for the dance with Nico and Thalia interlocking arms and the rest of us awkwardly walking towards the ballroom (yes, there was an actual ballroom).

Nothing happened, not really. But I got a phone call. _I got a phone call_. It was from Chiron, he was asking how were and he told us we needed to be ready to go by ten tonight. Argo would be waiting in front of the school with the van. I told everyone the information. It was nine when we put the plan into action. Thalia and I were going to lure James out to the front while Nico and Grover ran back to get all of our things. At the last minute, I left to the bathroom. I got an Iris message, it was Chiron again.

"Hello Chiron, is there a reason for this message?" I asked him.

"Yes, it seems there was a mis-communication and you will also be responsible in bring back a second demigod, her name is Elizabeth Cypress, I believe."

I nodded, "I know her, she's my roommate."

"Good, good..." He paused, "I will see you at camp."

We said our goodbyes and I swiped my hand through the message. I raced back to the ballroom, our plan wasn't in session.

"Change of plan, guys," I said after I gathered Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"We have to get Ell, too." I said.

"Oh," he said.

"So, this is what we are going to do..."


	15. Friday: Part Two

**NEW CHAPTER IN A LONG TIME. THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I'M SORRY IF MY STORIES BECOME CLICHE OR BORING.**

* * *

**Nico**

"Ready?" Annabeth asked us. We all nodded. "Get into your positions."

Grover and I walked over to Argus outside. "Hey Argus," he nodded in greeting. "We're just going to leave our stuff here, we'll be right back."

The girls were in the school beginning phase one of the plan: locate the target.

"Did you find them?" I sneaked in next to Thalia, she jumped.

"Yeah, over there," she pointed to the other side of the ballroom. James and Ell were talking together, luckily enough.

I scanned the room for Annabeth. I saw her slowly approaching James and Ell. And Grover was catching up to her.

"We better go, Thals." She nodded and grasped my hand. We danced the way over, Thalia insisted. We've never really danced together before. We reached the other side of the of the ballroom in a few minutes.

I heard bits and pieces of James' and Ell's, we didn't want to be awkwardly close.

"-Did you hear about-"

"Yeah, I did. You know-"

"Nico!" Annabeth yell-whispered. She gave a peace sign. We nodded, time to start phase two: extraction.

I frowned, Thalia and Annabeth had to flirt with James for this. I _do not _want to see that. I inwardly sighed, Grover and I had to do the same for Ell. I have no idea how that was going to go, I don't think she likes either of us that way.

Regardless, I used my charm. Flashy smiles, contact, and jokes. Some how, it worked. Grover and I hurriedly led Ell to the front. Thalia and Annabeth were doing the same. Although, through out this, I felt someone glaring daggers my way. It was probably James.

We reached the front of school in no time, no problems or monsters yet. We rushed them in seating James and Ell together. Grover was sitting in the third seat there. Thalia, Annabeth, and I sat in the second row. "Argus, please hurry." Annabeth asked.

"Where are we going?" James and Ell asked.

"Camp Half-blood," I replied without skipping a beat.

"What's that?" Ell asked.

"A camp, for demigods like us and you two."

"Wait what-demigods?!" James exclaimed, "Like half-god and half-mortal?"

"Yeah-" I began.

"That doesn't exist!" James interrupted.

The car wobbled a little bit, I gave Annabeth a be-prepared-for-anything look. We both inferred monster, but we couldn't see anything. Adrenaline pumped through my veins preparing for an incoming battle.

But nothing happened.

"Argus," Annabeth spoke up, "Please hurry up. I have a feeling they're coming."

"Annie, don't jinx it!" Thalia and I teased.

"Don't call me Annie!"

Thalia and I laughed the rest of the way to camp. From the back, I heard James and Ell slightly flirting. How Ell could like him, I don't know.

**Crash.**


	16. Reaching Camp

**Nico**

**Crash**

"CRAP" I shouted pulling out my stygian blade. I handed James a celestial bronze blade. "Use this, be careful. Don't kill anyone except the monsters. They're outside."

I glanced over at Annabeth and Thalia. They nodded, they were ready. I tried surveying what was out there, but I couldn't see out of the windows very well.

"Screw this." I jumped out of the now opened door and looked for the monsters. "Weird."

"What is it, Nico?" Thalia said behind, "Oh weird." She glanced at me.

"Annie, its okay to come out. And you can bring the others."

"Yeah, Annie." I called back to the car.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth stepped out. "Well, let's get walking!"

"Grover, where's Argus?" I questioned.

"He's here," Grover dragged Argus out gently. We laid him down on the soft ground.

"We'll need to walk the rest of the way there." I said.

"How are we going to carry Argus and all of our stuff?" Grover asked.

"I can try making a sled to carry the person-Argus-and our stuff," Ell whispered.

"That's great!" I shouted and patted Ell on the back. She blushed, unknowingly to me.

She made the sled from the door and I put all of our belongings on it. Annabeth rearranged the bags into a makeshift bed for Argus.

"Let's go!" Thalia called, "I already ahead."

We walked the whole night.

"Wow..." James' eyes widened. We had reached Camp Halfblood at the same time Apollo did. The sun did justice to camp. It was glowing brightly, like it should.

I gave James and Ell the permission to enter camp. Everyone knows the saying.

"Hurry," I called to them as I walked pass the dragon and Thalia's tree. "Get Will Solace!" I called to everyone at camp.

"What is it?" Will pushed his way through to the front. He looked at us, and then saw Argus. His eyes widened. "Is that-"

"Yeah," I told Will.

"Hey Tyler, Clarisse, Kyle!" (three children of Ares) "Take Argus to the infirmary please!" Will said.

"Yeah, whatever," Clarisse called. She and her siblings lifted Argus and began walking to the Big House.

"You guys should go too." Will called our way as he raced to catch up with Clarisse.

"Go on ahead, I'll put our stuff in my cabin. Thalia, you want to come?" I smiled at her. She punched me in the shoulder laughingly. "Annabeth, we're going to get going, try explaining all of," I motioned to everything around us, "this." I saw she understood and grabbed Thalia by the hand.

"Thals, ready?" She nodded, we had already grabebd hold of everything, and each other; I shadow travel us to my cabin.


	17. Shrapnel?

**Chiron**

"Where did Argus go? And Thalia and Nico?" I asked.

"They went to place their belongings away," Annabeth said.

"Tell Nico and Thalia to come to the Big House as soon as humanely possible." I stated to the whole camp.

I saw nods pass through the campers.

I led everyone into the Big House. "Let's get all of you checked out in the infirmary."

"You must be James," I smiled and extended a hand to him, "and you must be Elizabeth," I smiled and shook hands with her. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, camp activities director."

The pair eyeballed me weirdly.

"We're here!" Nico walked in.

"Hello Nico and Thalia," I smiled.

"Chiron!" Thalia ran up and hugged me.

"Ah-Thalia, you and Nico should get checked out in the infirmary," I looked at her, "now, perhaps..."

"Yeah, okay," she let go and walked to one of the infirmary beds.

**Nico**

I sat down on the bed right next to Thalia.

"Nico, go get your own!" She playfully pushed me off while blushing.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh come on..." I sat across from her as one of the Apollo kids came by.

"Nico," I turned towards an Apollo kid unknown to me.

"Yeah?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes a little. "Not to be rude or anything, but what's your name? I haven't seen you here before..."

"Mhmm, I'm new. Just got here a few days ago. The name's Cecil, and I'm a _girl." _She extra emphasized.

"Uh...okay." She had golden blonde hair pulled back into a short pony-tail and she had bangs in her face until she flipped them back telling me she was a girl! How was I suppose to know?

"Take off your shirt, we gotta make sure you didn't bruise your back or hurt or spine..." Cecil trailed off annoyed.

I pulled my shirt up and off my head. Shaking and fixing my hair I looked over to see Thaila's and Cecil's stunned. I looked over to Annabeth and Ell, they looked the same. Grover and Chiron looked at me concerned. "What?" I was _so_ confused.

"Well you see-" Cecil started.

"Okay, well-" Annabeth began.

"You have-" Ell was interrupted.

"You have shrapnel stuck in your back..." James finished bored.

"Oh, really?" I looked towards Thals. She slowly nodded.

"And that's not _all _you have," Ell whispered under her breath. I could still hear it thou.

"What else, Ell?" I looked at her curiously.

She blushed crimson red. "Its-" Ell stopped. I saw Thalia gazing daggers at her as the air became a little electric. James was smirking with a sad undertone I caught.

"Thals, calm down." I stated while pushing my palms onto my forehead. The air's energy immediately went back to normal.

"Now, that that's settled, will one of you please take out the shrapnel in me I have yet to notice?!" I half-yelled. I just wanted to go back to my cabin.

"Yeah okay, it'll hurt thou..." Cecil got behind me with latex gloves and large pliers. "You all might want to leave, I'll be bloody."

Annabeth, Chiron, and Grover accompanied James and Ell to the ping-pong table in the other room.

"You're staying, Thalia?" I looked at her concerned.

"Yeah," She pulled a chair up next to me and grasped my hand. Cecil dung in.

"GODS!-" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"It's okay Nico, it's okay..." Thalia smiled.

"WHAT THE-" Chiron interrupted me to remind me not to cuss.

"HADES!-SHOOT MEANT FOR ZEUS' SAKE-" I was breathless and sweaty.

"Almost done..." Cecil called. *pop* "There, done!" She wiped her fore head on her hand.

"Now...here comes the harder part..." I continued almost screaming swearing for the next twenty minutes. Cecil had Will come to _sow _the wound.

After all the bandages, and after all the blood was cleaned up, I smiled at Thalia. "Thanks." I looked at her with pure admiration. She blushed.

"Oh, by the way, you passed at for some amount of time...and that was when I went to get checked up." She whispered to me.

I took the nectar and ambrosia next to the bedside table and looked at the shrapnel pieces. "It looked like a note capsule-I mean capsules."

"Yeah." Thalia looked tired.

"Let's go and join the others!" I smiled and stood up.

"Nico, you shouldn't..." I was already halfway to the door.

"Let's go!" She smiled and caught up with me.

"So you two are demi-" Annabeth paused seeing Thalia and myself there, "gods." She finished. James and Ell nodded their heads.

"Nico, Thalia, please set." Chiron gestured towards two empty chairs. We took our seats.

"How will we know our godly parent?" Ell asked.

"They will claim you," I recalled with a smile when Percy found me. I use to ask him the weirdest questions, about Annabeth, powers, and even some mythomagic.

"Oh." Ell blushed a little. I leaned back and put an arm around Thals.

"Yeah." Thalia and Ell had a silent conversation with each other.

"Well, anyways-" The conch horn interrupted Annabeth as it blew signalling dinner.

"Where are we going to eat?" James asked.

"Follow me, and for now you two can sit with us, but will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Annabeth explained.

We all walked out of the Big House to get caught in the mass of people called campers. After the usual routine, we sat at the Hades-Zeus table. Since Thalia and I _always _sat together and since there were only the two of us at our tables, we created a new table called the 'Hades-Zeus' or 'Zeus-Hades' table.

After dinner, and more explaining from Annabeth, we walked to the campfire. There was enough space for all of us, no one dares to take the famous demigods' seats. Ell seemed to be having lots of fun singing along with the Apollo cabin; James, on the other hand, looked as ready to sing as die. I sighed, what was going to break this kid? Where was his 'center'?

"Hades" I yelled. The song stopped and everyone stared at me. I didn't even blush, "He's Hades..." I shook my head in annoyance. James didn't even smile.

"Congrats, James," Ell smiled up at him. He blushed. _He blushed. _

"Congratulations Seabas-I mean James." Chiron had come over. "You will now be staying with Nico, he is the cabin leader of the Hades cabin." Ugh, more explanations...

"Let's go, Thals!" I smiled at her.

"Wait, what about me?" James looked-_tried to not look_-concerned.

"Annie will show you the way!" I yelled.

"Don't call me-!"

"Whatever, Annie, and THANKS!" I smiled at her and shadow traveled Thalia and I out of there.


	18. Memories and Fantasies

**Annabeth**

I shook my head; once again Nico and Thalia get the best of me. "Let's go, James." I began walking towards the Hades cabin. It was next to the Poseidon cabin. I turned around and saw James already tiring. I smiled a little, "Getting a little tired?" I laughed.

"Uh, maybe." He gasped out.

"Get use to it, you'll have to walk by here everyday!" I smiled. We were approaching the Hades and Poseidon cabins. Glancing over the Hades cabin, my eyes focused on the Poseidon cabin. I haven't been this way...I haven't seen this cabin...I haven't done anything involving this cabin. This cabin, Percy's cabin, looked as untouched as before. The only difference was the garden outside, it was a blossoming garden. It was a small, but had an extreme beauty that made you stop and stare. I stood there, staring at the garden then, and thought about what would have happened had Percy not have...

We would have been happy, in love, just like before. We'd pull pranks, we'd laugh and smiled. We would be happier than everyone else, there would jokes and smiles we would go swimming, Percy and me. And he'd let me win even thou I know he could beat me easily. I'd quiz him in Greek trivia and he'd get about 70% correct and he would get better. And then there'd be the best days of my life. Simple days of sitting and talking about random things as we lay on the beach or in our underwater cave. There would be an Annabeth and Percy. There would be a _we. _There would be _we, us, Percy. _Hades. I miss him...

"Annabeth, are you okay? You're crying?" James seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hmm?" I smiled at him. He approached me. And held my face with his hand.

Gently, he wiped the side of my cheek with his thumb, "You were just crying while gazing at that cabin. Whose cabin is that? Was it Percy's?"

I croaked out, "Yes," and the tears, they just kept falling and...

I vaguely remember James inviting me into his cabin. And there was a swirl and NIco came and saw me in the door way, the tears dripping. Then there was NIco, circling me like he did before when Percy was first blackness, and Thalia...she was there too, circling me in her cabin with Nico. They both whispered some comforting words I don't recall. And then I was in my cabin, my sibling Jen helping me into bed.

**James**

What the hel-Hades was that all about? I understood Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend, but happened? Did they break up? Was it a bad break up? Was it death? Was it some romantic tragedy? Like Helen and Troy sort of plot line? I don't know...no one tells me anything. I glanced at the clock. 12:00. Sh-Zeus. It was already midnight? Campfire ended at 10...

"Nico!" He appeared where he was before he took Annabeth away.

"What?" He was scowling at me.

Looking at him with an extremely confused face I asked, "What's the problem? Where'd you take Annab-"

"What did you do to her?!" Nico had me against the wall. He was angry.

"I don't understand." I stated simply. He pushed me up farther.

"She was crying, now what did you do?!" Nico was screaming.

"I-I-I-didn't do anything!" I was shaking my head and was scrambling around trying to away from his grasp.

"I don't believe you." He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I, anyways?"

"Because I'm telling the truth?" I pleaded. He lifted me up farther. I have no idea how he would have so much strength in him. "Okay, okay, okay. Just let me down."

He narrowed his eyes again at me and realized something, I don't know what. "Fine." He dropped me and I fell to the floor. I was not expecting him to literally just drop me and it resulted in me yelling as I broke my ankle.

Nico flashed me an apologetic expression and left the room.

"Gods!" I shouted. My eyes started watering as NIco came back with a zip-lock bag. "What is that?" I asked while biting my lip, I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Well, I've broken my ankle on more than one occasion. I know how much it hurts." He handed me a small square of this yellow cake thing.

"What is i-" He interrupted me.

"Ambrosia, it helps and speeds up healing." Nico got up and started to help me up. I just ate the square. Nico helped me to the bed and sat me down there as he towered over me standing.

"Now, what happened?" Nico still looked furious, but less so now.

"Annabeth was leading me here...and then she stood in front of the cabin next to ours, the blue one with the really awesome garden, and stood there. She didn't talk or anything, only stared at the garden. And then she started crying, and I asked her if it was Percy's cabin. And she said yes, and then there was crying. ANd she came here...and then you showed up." I explained quickly. NO way do I want to make this guy mad, again.

"Huh..." Nico had a 'thinking' face on.

"What?" No one tells me anything!

"Nevermind, it couldn't be..." Nico was in his own little world again. "Whatever, the bunk you're on. That's yours. Mine's in the other section. Don't go in there ever, unless its really important. You don't need to wake me up in the morning, you don't need to tell me goodnight or check on me then, and if Chiron comes by to check, he does that sometimes, then tell him I'm in there. Don't even check just assume unless you know otherwise."

"Okay..." I nodded.

He started walking and stopped in a doorway, "Coming?" I raced over there on my now-healed-ankle and he showed me the cabin. The bathroom, lounge (where he appeared earlier), the kitchen, the library, and a whole lot more. He lead me back through the labyrinth and said, "See you sometime tomorrow." and swirled out in a black hole.

"Weird." I shook my head while laughing.

"I HEARD THAT JAMES!" Nico yelled from somewhere. I jumped.

I smiled, "YEAH OKAY." I yelled back.

**THE VERY NEXT DAY**

"Hey Annabeth!" I waved and rushed up to her. "How are you?"

She knew there was an under tone of me asking for an explanation for the night before. "Fine, really. I'm fine." She gave me a genuine smile.

I did the 'routine' which was yet to be an actually routine to me. I did sacrifice to Hades and to all the gods too. I asked for Ell to be claimed. She's my childhood friend, after all. She was in my kindergarten class at that school It's a boarding school, and we started off together all the way back then. We were 5, and she was hte cutest person I've ever met. And that was back when we both lived in the UK. She moved first in 5th grade, and halfway through the school year I transferred there too on pure luck. I was the happiest. And then we had the same schedule since kindergarten.

"Hey," Ell smiled up at me. She decided to be one of the few people who sat with me. Nico and Thalia sat together on the opposite end of the table. Annabeth, and Grover sat somewhere in between, Grover farther from just sat next to me. I blushed, our elbows hit against each other and neither one of us made a move to move away. I knew people saw me as a bad guy, but I wasn't all that bad. Okay?

"Hey, yourself." I smiled at her and then looked away to the other side mentally slapping myself for saying something like that.

"So..." Ell drew in her favorite, scrambled eggs. She paused and looked at me, "Is there something going on between you and Annabeth?"

I choked and nearly spit out my drink, black coffee. I could tell Annabeth was having the same problem. "NO. Of course not.." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

She came closer to me and both of us blushed. Ell whispered, "Good." as she backed away.

"I heard that." I stated while taking another bit of my pancakes.

It was her turn to spit out her drink, tea. "What?!" She quietly spluttered.

I smiled at her cute little blush. WAIT what am I thinking?! I finished my food and left the table after saying goodbye to Ell, of course. I knew people's eyes followed me until I walked out of the pavilion. I went to my cabin and looked for the activities chart. Sure, the Hades cabin had one but it wasn't much of a big deal. Nico just went wherever during the day and no one really cared. Our chart was our _suggested _activities. Looking at them, I decided to just skip the whole day and get to know the camp instead. I grabbed my leather jacket, yes _leather _jacket, and walked in the cold air.

"Hey." Ell approached me slowly.

I smiled, I seriously can never get enough of this girl. "Hey, again." She giggle, or was it laugh?

"Where are you headed?" Her green eyes twinkled at me.

" Just walking around." I gestured to the whole camp area.

"Oh..." Ell looked down then back up at me.

"Would you like to come?" I blushed asked.

"Yeah." She came closer and I saw her shiver. I peeled off my jacket, "Here" I smiled at her.

She thanked me and we walked in silence. "How does it feel to get claimed?" She asked me.

"Its a feeling that makes you feel...feel, more powerful I guess. It gives some sort of 'understanding' about yourself..." I said not looking at her. We reached the beach. The two of us stood on the docks. I saw the sun shine brightly on the surface of the it was beautiful. i itched to take a picture. I'm a photography nerd. I quickly took out my camera and took a few pictures.

"Still into cameras, I see." Ell smiled at me.

I took a picture of her."Still posing for pictures, I see." We laughed and walked back to the main part of camp while holding hands. I don't even remember how that happened. It just did. Nico came by me and looked at our interlocking hands. I noticed just then what happened and Ell and I let go at the same time. Weird. My life is weird.

"We've got swordsmanship. Let's go." He told me. I nodded and smiled at Ell before leaving.

"So are you two a..." NIco asked.

"No." I said. And added almost silently, "Not yet."

"Heard that," He smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sword fighting was hard. Really hard. Although I was a natural at archery. For next few hours we did drills and trainings, Nico was my personal coach. It was super hard, he kept on pushing me...And then there was abilities was probably the funnest sh-crap I've ever done. I wasn't a natural, like Nico was apparently, but I knew how to manipulate my powers so I got better at sword fighting. I got a few praises. And I did beat one person, a son of Apollo who I was sparing with.

I was sweaty and ready for a shower, but Nico held me back from the direction of the cabin. "We're going swimming. Hurry up and grab your things. I expect you back at this spot in one minute. I took off running as I slowed and realized I could shadow travel there instead. That's what I did and got back in time.

"Let's go, you were almost two minutes..." Nico began walking to the beach. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," And he grabbed me and tossed me into the ocean in a deep waters. I treaded water while Nico jumped in."Follow me." He began swimming at a fast pace that I was barely keeping up with.

After what seemed like hours, I collapse on the docks while Nico looks down at me from above not out of breath at all. I heard a girls squealing after Nico, assume, shook off the water on him. And well, he was half naked and standing over me all 'muscular' and whatnot. I sighed.

"We're going back, get yourself dressed..." Nico shadow traveled us back to the cabin and kept me on a tight schedule.

**Annabeth**

Although Ell isn't officially my sibling, I decided to have her join my cabin. I'm like the only one she knows. She is technically a Hermes cabin kid, but I don't care. Ell had been staying with my schedule for awhile now. Well, for today. She kept pace with the others thou, that's good. I am undoubtedly prepared for whatever scolding Chiron should give me.

"Hey Annabeth!" She ran up to me.

"Hey Ell." I smiled at her, she's really like one of the Athena kids.

"We need to...need to..." She paused, out of breath. Ell looked towards the direction of the Hades cabin and her eyes widened.

"Hey Nico, James." I nodded and yelled in their direction. James seemed to be out of breath from what I assume was because of him trying to keep up with Nico.

Nico's eyes flickered towards us and he gave me a slight nod, James blushed a little and waved. Ell and I worked our way to them.

"Hey." Ell says and stares at Nico...and James. Mostly James. The boys have seemed to have just come from a run or from the climbing wall. It was probably the climbing wall, there was a slight burning stench coming from James btu not Nico. Like Nico would ever get caught on the wall. Pfft.

The boys were...half naked. No shirts, the girls squealing in the background are annoying me so much. I never kenw voices could go that high...

"Hey." I turned my head toward the sound and plastered a smile on my face.

My eyes widened. "Grover!" We embraced each other and a tight hug. "I haven't seen in, like what, ages?"

We laughed. "Nah, it was like just a few days ago!" The plastered smiled shook off my face as the real smile I now wore kept its hold

He put an arm around me and led me away from the others. "Annabeth, I need to talk to you."

"Sit next to me during the campfire, we'll talk then." He nodded in understanding and left.

"Where did Grover go?" Nico came up to me while I watched his retreating figure. "What did he want?"

"I'll tell you later, Nico." I shook a little. A flashback was about to swoop me in, but why would I want to trudge up my horrible past?

"Fine." Nico looked a little pissed, he puffed up his cheeks in frustration.

I shivered again, this conversation felt like de ja vu.

_Percy's eyes glowed with frustration when Grover told him he couldn't coem see me. We had just fought the fisrt battle of the war and I was badly wounded. A knife had been yanked out of my side after all. The Apollo demigods were trying their best to save me, but Percy was hopeless. He was yelling, wanting, needing to see me alive and well. Everyday he'd barge right through the door and Clarisse would drag him out by the ear before he would get to me. _

_When I was allowed visitors, Grover was first. He said, "Annabeth, I need to talk to you."_

_I saw Percy coming from the cabins, coming this way, from the window. "Tell me later, Grover. Campfire maybe?" I knew he'd say yes. He saw Percy too. And I knew Nico overheard. He was with Thalia in the waiting room. I don't know if Thalia heard thou. _

_He peeked in the doorway with out Thalia. "What was that about?"_

_"I'll tell you later, Nico." _

_"Fine." Nico replied in frustration and left before Percy came in. _

"Annabeth! Annie!" Nico was waving his hand in front of my face,

"Whah, huh?" I blinked a few times.

"Dinner's soon, Annabeth." He told me. We were in his cabin, James and Ell were talking and laughing like best friends. Like Percy and I were. My lighted smile turned to a frowned. I noticed Thalia was here too, she looked at me worriedly. It was probably because of my frown.

Plastering on a fake smile I said, "No need to worry Thals. I'm good." I flashed the teeth. "I'm going to go first, if Ell wants to go back later or with you, will you...?"

Nico nodded, I tilted my head at Thalia and left.

The smiled slipped off my face and tears started falling. I don't know why I've been crying recently. I hyperventilated and ran towards my spot. Excuse me, _our _spot. Percy's and my spot. The place on the beach where we kissed, talked, and hung out at the most. I miss him...so much.

I hiccuped air, trying to get air into my lungs, as I ran there. That spot, _the _spot where I felt the closest to Percy, it was untouched. I sat down and tried to calm myself down. My breaths were shaky and I shivered with each one. Suddenly arms were around me.

"Don't cry, Wise Girl. Don't cry." I heard Percy's voice, His sweet soothing voice.

My eyes closed and I smiled, "Percy."

The voice stopped. "No! Percy. Don't...don't...don't leave me. Not again. Not ever!" I reached toward the voice. But I grasped nothing, absolutely nothing. Where was that voice coming from?

My tears started again. "Don't Wise Girl. Don't..." It trailed off as I opened my eyes. My tears had dried, once again.

Nico stared me down.


	19. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Nico**

Annabeth looked up at me. I saw her surprised, just as I expected. I know she's confused, she heard Percy's voice but sees me in his place. I sighed, and squatted down. "Annabeth, here." I am quite the gentleman, and I carry around a hanker chief, I wiped the tears off of her cheeks gently.

"But, Percy...he was just...but how did you?..." She trailed off, I smiled. I get use to this, showing up where Percy's suppose to be. Like seeing his mother, Sally, visiting Poseidon, and visiting...others...

"Leave it for another time, Annabeth. Another time." She closed her eyes again, and I sighed. I lifted her up into my arms with ease, and shadow traveled us to her cabin. I left her with Malcomn, like I did before.

"Take care of her, will you?" I asked Malcomn, exactly playing out like it did before.

"Yeah." He looked at me, like it was de ja vu.

I shadow traveled back to my cabin, Thalia was already asleep in my bed. And James was in his room, I sensed it. I sighed and crawled in with Thalia. She stays over some nights...

**Thalia**

****I noticed Nico was back, pretty soon. I don't know why he does that, leaves me waiting on him, but he just does. I can't ask him why, because that would be awkward or whatever. Regardless, I pretended I was asleep, like I did many times before, and waited for him to come join me. He did, and soon I was really asleep.

I had my first dream in a while. I usually had nightmares.

_"Nico," I called to him with a smile. _

_"Hey Thals." He smiled back down at me._

_I could see Percy racing up in the distance, coming to join family time right before we have to separate again. Three children of the Big Three are hard to keep together in one place for a long time. It attacks mounds of monsters. _

_"Hey Perce." Nico and I call as he joins in our mini circle on the sand. With the sun shinning brightly, everything was perfect. _

_"Ready for me to beat you all in ERS?" He asks us, and knows he cannot beat Nico and I at the same time. ERS is the abbreviation for Egyptian Rats Screw, a card game involving fast reflexes. _

_"Are you sure you want to play?" I raise an eyebrow; when we play, we intergrade ERS with truth or dare. Its pretty fun, and it makes the game all the more interesting. _

_"Yeah, bring it." Percy smiles and beckons forth with a finger. _

_Nico pulls out the cards and we play, Percy's the first to lose the slap. "Ha ha." We laugh at him. _

_I won that slap so I gave him the option, "Truth or Dare?" _

_"Dare." He smiled. "I'm not afraid of your dares."_

_"I dare you to..." My dream changed. _

_"Thalia!" RED called to me._

_"Rachel?" Why does she have the power to control dreams?_

_"Hey, I'm coming to camp soon. I've got some visions." She looked worried._

_"Okay, see you...?" I looked at her confused, usually she contacts Grover or Nico, or someone else but me. I'm practically the last to know. _

_"Tomorrow probably," She takes a breath, almost as if she's about to say more. But I cut her off._

_"Okay." _

_The dream ends. _

I open my eyes and shiver. Nico isn't beside me anymore. Glancing at the clock, its almost time for breakfast. I roll back under the covers and try to keep myself warm with Nico's body heat. The shower's running, well two of them. I guess James and NIco are more a like than I thought.

"Thalia," NIco beckons softly from the bathroom doorway, steam was filling out behind him. It made it look as if he had wings, angel wings. I smiled knowing that he couldn't see me directly, but I could see him perfectly. His muscles rippled as he talked and Nico blinked a few times standing with his angel wings.

"Come on, Thals. We don't want Chiron to notice you're not in your cabin." I sighed, knowing he was rihgt and sat up. I blinked the daylight from my eyes as they adjusted.

"Let's go then, Nico." He came up and took my hand, shadow travelling me to my cabin.

He held me close before he let go, "What was that for?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he replies with a faint sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I question him now.

"Nothing," he stops. "A nightmare from the night before."

"That reminds me, RED is coming today." I spoke exasperatedly. NO one at camp really likes RED, except very few of the Aphrodite girls and a few Hermes.

"Rachel?" Nico was annoyed too. One time, I caught RED trying to make a move on him.

"Yeah." I frowned.

"I better get going, then." He stated. I knew what he meant. Nico needed some alone time to think through his nightmare, whatever it was, and to think of a plan to avoid RED. She's the warning for dangerous. Because she is dangerous. RED. Like, RED alert.

He left, then, and I got ready for my day of pretending to like RED.

**Nico**

I back to my cabin, and saw James just about ready to go for breakfast. "Ready?"

"No." He states flatly and lays back against his side of a conjoined room of ours.

"Why?" Honestly, I was expecting a cheery "yes" or something of that sort.

"My dream." He was blushing.

"What was it about?" I asked thinking it had something to do with quests, like regular demigod dreams.

"There was this girl, with red hair and she was talking to me. Warning me, really." He stopped thinking he sounded weird.

"There's nothing weird about it. You know? Dreams with forewarning are particularly regular in a demigod's life, especially when there's a quest coming." I explained carefully so I wouldn't have to repeat anything twice. I'm already worked up because RED is coming, and now I have worry about explaining demigod lives too? That's really Annabeth's job.

We left for breakfast. As we walked out side our cabin, I noticed the limo. THE limo. RED's limo. I sighed, "James, can you get there by yourself?"

"Yeah, no problem. Where are you going?" He replied back.

"Places." I stated, he shrugged it off and I shadow traveled to Thalia's.

"SHE'S HERE." I yelled in her room.

"GODS." She yelled back at me from the bathroom.

"I KNOW." I laughed and sat down on her bed. Thals came in, her hair still wet, but fully clothed. "Ready to go?" I ask.

She nodded. "Snag food and leave, right?" I smiled, she read my mind.

I held her hand.

"Hurry!" She whisper shouted to me as we raced through the routine. People made way for us thou, already knowing what we were doing. We called out, "RED ALERT!" which meant Rachel Elizabeth Dare was here. Just as we stepped into a shadow, she made eye contact with us.

"Hades." Thalia cursed.

Thalia and I put on fake smiles and went to sit at our table, which now had Ell, James, and RED sitting there.


	20. A Discussion And Goodbyes

**Super long boring chapter. Sorry! Next chapter is going to be more interesting. And afterwards there's ACTION. Please review! And thanks for all the ones I've gotten. **

* * *

"Hi Rachel," Thalia smiled seemingly genuine.

"Yeah, uh, hi Rachel." I told her nervously. RED already had her arm intricately woven with James', I felt so sorry for him. I knew how that felt.

"Hey Nico!" She was bouncy and joyous, so fucking annoying. I tried to roll my eyes without her noticing.

RED got up and came up to me. She was close to me, too close for comfort. "Hey," RED alert moment. She was fluttering her eyelashes crazily and such, disgusting. WAY too much make-up.

"Well, I need to, uh, eat now, so, uh..." I was released from her grasp and I sat down digging into my food. Thalia was sending me death stares and had a constant scowl on her face. I moved to sit closer to her.

We all finished our food quickly in order to leave RED as soon as possible, but it would be impossible for James, Thalia, and myself.

"You're done, Nico, let's hang out," Rachel insisted.

"I'm kind of, um, busy, maybe later." I stated trying to get up and away, but she pulled, me back down to the bench.

"I still, of course, have to tell you about my vision, Nico." She looked different, her a hair a little dulled. I compromised.

"Hurry it, now. My time is short." I told her and she frowned.

"Walk and talk?" She asked. I got up and nodded.

Thalia, James, and Ell followed. We all walked out of the pavilion to the center of camp.

"So, I've been having these visions, bits and pieces of something bigger, I'm sure. And then there's Percy. He's, just like, all over in these visions. I don't know why, but he is and-" She was caught off by the Oracle of Delphi. The green mist flowed out of her mouth.

"_Death destruction brought them apart_

_Yet already one's forced depart._

_She will find what she had lost_

_The most confined, the one that costed ._

_Something will change after all that is done, _

_and it will remain with everyone_." RED fell back and I caught her in my arms.

"I don't think that was all, Nico. I saw more in my visions," She said. "More demigods, more that aren't here at camp."

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Thalia asked as she was handed a slip of paper from the crowd, the paper was probably the prophecy.

Thals looked down at the paper while RED started, "I don't know. I mean-I saw others. Two other demigods aside from Elizabeth, James, Annabeth, Nico, and yourself, Thalia. The two demigods, I think their names are Peter and Jane or something. Something is off about Jane and Peter thou..."

"Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. Please into my office." Chiron called form the big house.

"Have fun," I smiled and winked at James. He looked surprised then realized what I meant and blushed. He's really not all that bad, anymore. Thalia and I were running there, Annabeth was scowling at us from the top stair.

"Took a little while, Nico and Thals." Annabeth smiled and led us inside.

Grover was in the Big House too at the ping-pong table. We all took seats around, with other cabin leaders too.

"So, everyone's here?" Grover asked nervously.

"Yes." Chiron nodded. "Now, Grover, what is this urgent news you must tell us?"

"There are two demigods, with different smells. Both of them are from the same family, same parents and stuff. But a different smell, _a different smell._"

Everyone's eyes widened as we all took in the information.

"How could that be possible?" Clarisse spoke up.

"I don't know." Grover said.

"And what about the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"Everyone, I believe I would lead the quest. Death and destruction? That's most definitely...who know..." She looked down at her hands with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"How is that suppose to be even remotely possible?" Clarisse asked.

"Who else would fit the forced to depart part?" I butted in.

"Are we sure the prophecy is referencing is Annabeth?"

"Its probably once after all the demigods needed for this quest assemble, then they can leave." I explained without a doubt. "Oh, and also, Percy's soul cannot be located anywhere. Emphasis on _anywhere _so he is must be being kept somewhere which references the confined part."

"We cannot send demigods on a quest until we know all the facts! For now, let us focus on getting the latest two demigods back to Camp Half-blood safely." Chiron shushed everyone and let Grover explain about the new demigods.

Their names were Peter and Jane.

**Annabeth**

More demigods, more?! At least we're going sunny California! We're leaving tomorrow, shadow travelling. It'll be Nico, Thalia, Grover, James, and I.

**Thalia**

"Nico, do we _have _to get the demigods? Couldn't Grover, James, and Annie accomplish it fine?" I frowned.

"Nah, Thals. We have to, Chiron said so." I watched him walk back to me carrying food. He brought me chocolate, _love _it.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me the chocolate. I was laying on his bed indulging myself in chocolate. We began watching this movie.

"Thalia, we have to. _Have _to." He stated.

"Fine," I frowned again.

"Let's go," Nico took my hand shadow traveled me back to my cabin to pack.

**Ell**

James, he's going to leave me. I don't want that! What will happen if he meets a girl and...Ugh, I can't even think about it.

"Ell!" I blinked away my thoughts. I was in the archery range and almost skewered the teacher!

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry!" I put down the bow and ran over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chris Rodriguez looked up and smiled at me. I helped him up.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary or anything?" I asked him genuinely worried.

"No, I don't. I would have been worse off had you have better aim." He smiled up at me.

"I'm so sorry, thou." I said with a worry line.

"Ha, ha, don't worry about it Ell."

**James**

Geez, leaving Camp Half-blood? I'm probably not going to be ready for whatever's out there...the monsters. I can't even sword fight properly! I can only beat the Hypnos cabin because they end up falling asleep.

"Focus!" Nico told me. Earlier he was hanging with Thalia.

"Gods, Nico." I told him annoyingly.

"Well if you don't want to die out there, pay attention!" Nico yelled at me. He seemed really wired up. More than usual.

He sliced at me, but I didn't dodge quick enough, "Nico!" I screamed. He looked at me like it shouldn't have hurt and saw the blood leaking through my armor.

"James, you should have paid attention," He said and turned away with a glare I knew all too well. It was one that showed sadness, regret, but I knew he would not help me. I've sown it to someone before, many times to that one person, gods.

"Whatever, I'm going to the infirmary, see ya later." I walked out of the swords arena to the Big House, where the infirmary was.

"Geez, what have you done now?" This girl asked.

"Dueled with Nico," I said. She nodded and patched me up, let me get on with my life after that minor injury. I walked out the infirmary then, and saw Ell racing and smiling with a certain son of Ares.

When did they become such great friends? Gods, I haven't talked to her in forever. "Hey Ell!" I caught up to her. The smile on Ell's face dropped about ten degrees and she waved and said a goodbye to Chris.

"Hi James," she said with a frown. "What's up?" She said nonchalantly.

"Gods, just wanted to say hi," I frowned at her. Whatever mood she's feeling has always been contagious. I walked away from her, if she didn't want to be around me then...fine?

I walked around and ran into Annabeth. "Hey," we bumped into each other.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Eh, yeah."

"We're leaving early," Annabeth said and looked back down at her hands; they held a notebook with so many little notes on it, crazy.

"When?" I asked.

"In an hour." She was still scribbling more notes.

I nodded to her and left to finish packing.

"GODS! Nico, Thalia. Really?" I was back at my cabin, and a certain pair of people were sprawled on the couch while practically eating each others' faces. "Get a damn room." As I stepped to my room, Nico gave me death glares. "We're all leaving in an hour."

"We're gonna meet you there tomorrow." Thalia said and snuggled closer to Nico.

"Whatever then." I told him. "Remember to get a room later." I went to pack and prepared to shadow travel to the Big House later.


	21. The First Day

**OMG, I read the email alerts for reviews for this story, and almost cried. I love all the people who left reviews. You're all awesome and THANK YOU SO MUCH. For awhile, I saw no change in ANYTHING-as in same amount of views, reviews, and subscriptions. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THIS. I FEEL RELIEVED TO KNOW THIS STORY MADE SOMEONE'S DAY. And since school's out, MORE WRITING TIME. I'll try to do two chapters, at least, a month...or have better LONGER chapter too...XD BUT YES THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. YOU'RE ALL ANGELS. GODS BLESS YOU AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU. THANNNNNNNNNK YOU. **

**Peter**

In stupid class, with stupid people, in a stupid life. At least there's Jane, she's my adopted sister...but...never mind. I go to this preppy high school with school uniforms and the classes are way to easy, even with my dyslexia and ADHD. I hate this school and the boring life I live. Oh look, the teacher just walked in.

"Hello class. We have a few new students in our class. Their names are," my teacher Mr. Browne looked down at a sheet of paper, "Annabeth Chase, Sebas-"

"James, Sir," Mr. Browne was interrupted again.

"If you all would stop interrupting," he breathed out a shaky breath. "James L-how do you pronounce it?"

"Lee," he said.

"Lee?" The James person nodded. "Nico Di' Angelo, and Thalia Grace." Mr. Browne finished.

I perked up when he said Thalia Grace, she was freaking hot. Black hair with electric blue highlights? And eyes to match? Beautiful. Hot. But it looked like she already had a man, the Nico person next to her had his arm around her and sent death glares to all the guys in the room.

"Take a seat, we will begin class with introductions. You have twenty minutes." Mr. Browne sat to grade our last week's essay. While he was talking, the new students' eyes were glued onto me. They looked at me like I should know them, but I don't know any.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." The blonde girl held her hand out to me.

"Peter," I shook her hand and saw her group split up.

"So, I'm from New York. Have you lived in any other state?"

"Nope, California through and through." I leaned back in my chair. She frowned a little.

"What do your parents do? My dad lives her in California too."

"My dad's a lawyer down in LA, he comes back up and checks up on us."

"Us?" she seemed oddly confused.

"My sister and I."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Jane."

"I've got siblings too, two little brothers. Their like little devils." She smiled and we laughed together.

"The twenty minutes have ended," Mr. Browne spoke. "Please take a seat, I will be discussing the next few weeks. It will be services days, so we will bee having half days of class and then each student will report to their respected areas for volunteer work." Home room ended with the bell ringing and I began packing up. We got ten minutes to get to each class, so I had no trouble with getting there in time.

I walked out the class with my bag over my shoulder glancing back to the door I saw a confused Annabeth with a map. "Annabeth, wait up!" Running over to her, I looked at her schedule. "You have second with me. Let's walk together." She gave me a shy smile and nodded her thanks.

I led her over to second, and I noticed her group following from a distance. From down the hall, I saw Jane approaching. Waving and smiling she came over. "Annabeth, this is my sister Jane."

"Oh, hi. I'm Annabeth," she smiled and shook my sister's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Jane, this idiot's," she pointed me, "sister." Annabeth smiled and laughed with Jane.

We all walked together to second and her group was following us with maps. Maybe they had second with us too? It happened a lot with new students.

"Here we are, sadly enough, at Ms. Demin's room. Or, as we like to call her, the demon's room." Jane smiled.

"Yup, he's right," Jane agreed.

We all sat together in the mid-front section. Annabeth's group sat in the front part of the back section.

"Hello class, free period. I've got too many things to grade. New students, approach my desk." Ms. Demin down at her desk. Annabeth and her group went to her. I couldn't overhear them, so I assume Ms. Demin's explaining the essay they'll probably need to write or whatever. We started one yesterday, a page essay due tomorrow. I'm already done so I talked to Jane. Jane made plans for us and the newbies to hang out after school today. Her group could go too, and we're practically the welcome committee for the stupid preppy school.

They came back over and sat around by us. "So, you all want to hang out at our place today after school?" All of them nodded.

Annabeth answered for them, "Yeah, sure. We'd love too. Where are we going to meet, or what class do you have eighth?"

"Can I see all of yours schedules?" I asked. They all handed me theirs and I saw we had the _exact _same schedule. WEIRD. "So yeah, same eighth so it'll be fine." I smiled at them.


	22. Eighth

**Annabeth**

Its eighth now, and I'm paranoid. I keep thinking about Percy since...since...Peter. He's like, like-like an exact copy of Percy. The hair, the eyes, the WHOLE BODY. Gods, it took us all for a surprise when we saw him during first. And his sister, his sister, looks like Silena, a black haired beauty. She, Jane, might be a daughter of Aphrodite, but Peter, I can't even get over the splitting image. I would want him to be a son of Poseidon...but I wouldn't know if I really want him to be one. He could always be an Aphrodite child, Percy could have been was it not for the whole water thing...seven minutes underwater, ha.

"Miss Chase. _Miss Chase. _Miss Annabeth Chase!" The teacher called to me.

"Oh sorry, yes Mr. Alexander?"

"Miss Chase, please answer the following question without, as you kids say, 'zone out' or something of that sort: please name all the Olympian Greek Gods and Goddesses."

I thought to myself, _yes. I know the answer. The gods would zap me right there if I couldn't. _"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hermes."

"Well done, Miss Chase, moving on..." Mr. Alexander continued.

I zoned out after that question and worked on some sketches for new statues in Olympus and my mother's temple.

A note landed on my desk which brought me out of my architect-zone. It read: _Hey Annabeth, still on for today, right? Class is almost done too. Hang back and we'll go over to my house with all our friends. Peter. _I looked over to Peter and our eyes connected. We nodded at each other, and he smiled. It made me smile too; his smile so bright and cheery like Percy's was. _Was._

"Miss Grace?" Mr. Alexander said.

"Yes?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What is Zeus the god of and please name one of his offspring." More Greek questions? Thalia should have no trouble.

"Zeus, God of the Skies, lightning really, and King of the Gods." She paused and laughed to herself, probably thinking about saying she's one of his offspring. "Hercules, demigod child of Zeus and Athena is also an offspring of Zeus."

Mr. Alexander looked at Thalia impressed. "Well done Miss Grace. Most do not know that Gods could have birthed not only other immortal figures, but also demigod children. Demi-write this down class-meaning half. therefore demigod means half god. This will be on the next test. In the following weeks we are going to be studying the lives of demigods in Greek mythology such as heroes like Perseus, Hercules, Daedalus, and many more."

If only they new, ha ha. Daedalus is dead, and Hercules is a joke, and Perseus...Percy named after Perseus, the only hero with a happy ending.

I glanced at the clock...two minutes till. I was called on again."Yes, Mr. Alexander?"

"Please name them Greek god of travelers and thieves."

"Hermes." I answered correctly.

"Well done Miss Chase, I have higher expectations for you for however long you will be with us." That response shook me, it was like he knew I was a demigod that would be leaving soon. And a daughter of Athena to beat. The bell rang, ending school. "Class dismissed." He said and returned to his desk. I continued to stare at him, he has grey eyes and blonde hair making him look like a son of Athena. Do I know him?

While everyone was filing out except for our "group" I approached his desk. "Mr. Alexander, where are you from?"

"Huh, hello Miss Chase. I moved around many times in my youth, but I always ended up returning to New York. Is there a reason for the sudden questions?"

"I only want to get to know my teacher."

"Then you, Miss Chase, where are you from?"

"New York, New York. Did you ever repeatedly go to a summer camp?"

"Yes, in fact, I did. It was a very exclusive summer camp, very exclusive." He laughed to himself. "You could say you were singled out to go there."

"Did the camp have orange camp-shirts?" I asked.

"Yes, right on the dot, Miss Chase." He smiled a little bit.

I pulled out my beaded necklace and made sure for it to catch Mr. Alexander's eyes.

His eyes widened, "Seems to me you, yourself, is part of that singled out group. Miss Chase, you are quite smart; Athena, am I wrong?"

I nodded. "No, not wrong."

The sides of his mouth turned up, "Myself as well, but I expect you already know that."

"Yes, Mr. Alexander." My smile widened. A demigod teacher! What are the chances?

"I assume the people of your group: Mister Di' Angelo, Miss Grace, Mister Underwood, Mister Lee, am I missing someone?"

"Not that I know of," I nodded to my friends to get over here. Jane and Peter were distracted.

"What is it Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Mr. Alexander, would you like to explain?"

"Very well, I am a-" Mr. Alexander was interrupted.

"Demigod, yes I know." James called with a roll of his eyes. Nico frowned at him.

"What?! Really?" Thalia asked getting hyper, Mr. Alexander nodded. "YES! One class I won't flunk!" She whisper-yelled, didn't want Peter and Jane to overhear of course.

"Hey, let's get going!" Peter walked up to us, his bag thrown over his shoulder _looking like Percy. _I noticed him, more than I would think I needed to or wanted, really.

"Okay." We all said our goodbyes to Mr. Alexander and headed to the front doors of the school. "Where are we headed?" I turned to Peter.

"Jane's-I mean my and Jane's home. Super close, don't need to drive." We took a right and walked through a forest-area. It opened out to a street filled with large white house, mansions really, with healthy green lawns and a sense of peace and quiet shattered by the teenagers roaming around the street. One boy whistled to me, and I ignored it.

"Here we are," Peter said after putting a protective hand on my back. "This is my-I mean our-" Jane hit his arm. "house!" He smiled and spread his arms wide gesturing to his house.

We laughed, smiled, and walked in. "Is it okay to leave our stuff by the door?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Jane said and dropping her stuff by the door she walked off into the house. She disappeared, "OH MY GOD PETER! GET THE HECK OVER HERE."


	23. Their Father and a Fight

**Previously: **The demigods head over to the Johnson's house (Peter's and Jane's) and Jane screams.

* * *

"What is it?!" Peter ran up and disappeared up the stairs. "Damn. WHAT. GUYS GET UP HERE."

"Should we..." Nico gestured up the stairs. I was already halfway up the stairs when I turned back and nodded for them to follow me. They followed me as I led them to where Peter was yelling from. Walking into the room I saw Jane smiling and jumping up and down extremely excited. It was a person, that's why they were so excited.

"So, Nico, James, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, this is our dad," Peter gestured to the person.

"Yup, our dad." Jane was smiling and hugging her dad.

"Where are you all from?" He asked us.

"All from New York," I answered for all of us. He eyed me curiously, like he should know me or that he knew what I was-a demigod.

"Oh, hmm, do you go to a summer camp?" Peter's father asked.

"Yes, we all do in fact," I believe he knows we're demigods.

"Well, enough interrogation, how about some food?" He stood up and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen; we all followed.

Jane's father made us food, pancakes actually. But they weren't blue, sadly enough. We stayed for awhile...and then it was six (we ended school at three) we were about to say goodbye when their dad pulled me aside.

"Are you all demigods?" He asked me. I nodded. "Whatever you need then, ask me," he smiled and took all of us back to school. Our school also has a small dormitory system.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," Nico thanked him for all of us.

We walked away from the cars and around to the back of school. Our group wasn't actually part of the dormitory system, but we rented an apartment from one of them behind the school.

"So, when are we leaving this place?" Thalia asked.

"Soon I think," I said and looked toward the apartment homes. Spending the night there, we got ready and woke up for the next day of school. Everything was normal, for this week. Days went by and it was almost a week and a half later-it was wednesday. And then we went to Peter's and Jane's house again.

"Hey, sorry about our dad that last time," Peter told me as we were walking to his house after school.

"No big deal, my dad can be like that too," I smiled at him.

"Okay, good," it was his turn to smile at me. Jane walked ahead of us all and she started screaming, again. Running toward her, we saw a monster. It was a freaking cyclops. I ran up, dagger drawn, but he turned to face me.

"Annibeth!" It was Tyson.

"Hi Tyson, what are you doing here?" I asked, I haven't seen Tyson in a long while.

"I came to protect Annabeth!" He smiled at me as Tityos, a giant whom Artemis and Apollo slain before, came at us. Jane and Peter were screaming their heads off when Nico stepped in.

"I'll take them back, meet you at the place asap," Nico shouted to me, my dagger drawn. I nodded. He shadow traveled them back to Jane's and Peter's house to pack, we needed to get them to safety soon, aka camp.

I smiled, we didn't have to 'defeat' Tityos, just stall, "Hey Tityos!" I shouted. We left school late today, and were all walking back to Peter's house at 7 (we ate out). Its a Friday night after all. Only had to keep it busy for another half hour-it was around 7:30. Apollo would help us...I think.

"Thals! Iris message," I pointed to the sun and she nodded, understanding. Standing tall, side by side with Tyson, I was ready to fight. Nico came back.

Smiling, Nico said, "Let's do this." The three of us charged at Tityos, Tyson in the lead, Nico and I backing him up. James was helping Thalia with the message.

"SCREW IT," I heard someone yell. Thalia came running to me as I turned back around and saw James successfully transmit the Iris message. 7:59 PM and we were all tired. And then it came, Apollo with his red mustang.

"About time!" Thalia called to him.

"I had to keep on schedule, for once!" Apollo yelled. Together, we tried killing Tityos. "Where is my younger sister?"

"Older!" Artemis smiled as she launched an arrow at Tityos.

Thalia smiled and looked towards Artemis, "Nice to see you lady Artemis! Where are the hunters?"

"Camping not too far from here." Artemis and Apollo worked together and soon Tityos disintegrated.

"I'll be off then, thanks for the fun," Apollo glowed as he jumped in his car and raced west.

Nico and Thalia yelled our thanks, but he was gone. "Anyways, thank you lady Artemis," Thalia, Nico, and I bowed before her.

She sighed, "Regardless, I will be getting back to my hunters now, goodbye demigods; and Thalia, if you ever-"

"No thank you, Lady Artemis," Thalia interrupted. We smiled and waved goodbye. Shutting out eyes, she god-traveled to wherever her camp was.

"Back to the apartment?" Nico asked. I nodded as James grabbed my hand to shadow travel us back there while assuming Nico and Thalia would be there soon. And they were there before us.

Turning, I saw Grover stop pacing and smiling. "THANK THE GODS YOUR ALIVE. I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED." He practically tackled me in a hug first, then everyone else. Also, Tyson left earlier to watch out for Grover and he's with us now.

"Annabeth, you live!" Tyson hugged me. I laughed and smiled with him.

"So, Jane, Peter, you have any questions?" Thalia asked after turning around on one of our stools with a diet coke.

"SO MANY. OH MY GOD," Jane said exasperated.

"First off, its _gods, _not god," I spoke with a smile.

And there we began an hour of explanation-just the usual stuff.

Then it was business. "Do you, by any chance, know who your godly parent is? It could be either Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, or a minor goddess," I said.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Annabeth?" Grover pulled me aside into one of the hallways.

"What is it, Grover?" I asked.

"They smell _different," _Grover said.

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Peter and Jane, both of them are demigods, but they don't seem like they have the same parentage. Like, well, is one of them adopted?" Grover said.


	24. Back to Camp

**Nico**

Awhile ago, Grover and Annabeth disappeared into the hallway. James is still awkwardly looking into the refrigerator. He's never really had a place, had he? Its really kind of sad...Annabeth and Grover returned with a sad smile.

"Peter, Jane," Annabeth began, but I could tell from her eyes she was keeping something from us.

What is it Annabeth, what are you keeping from us? Wait, I looked at Peter and Jane noticing the differences between the two. Peter's hair was more jet-black, Jane's was more brown-black; Peter was _much _tanner compared to porcelain-looking Jane. And their eyes are way to different to have the same godly parent. It was the giveaway. How did I not notice it before even when I saw that they looked like Silena and Perce.

I knew Annabeth wouldn't be able to figure out how to say it, so let's move this along, "Peter, Jane, are one of you adopted?"

"How did you-" Jane began.

Peter interrupted, "Its me."

Annabeth's eyes confirmed that she had that suspicion. "Well, Jane, did your dad ever tell you who your godly parent is?" I asked. Gods, Annabeth takes forever; I knew Thalia was itching to get outside.

"No, never, but i could always call," Jane trailed off.

I nodded, "Good, can you call him-I don't know, maybe-now?"

She pulled out her cellphone and punched in the number, "Dad," she started and walked out into the hallway.

Looking to Peter, Thalia said, "Do you be any chance know your godly parent?"

"No, why would I?" He laughed a little. A few minutes later, Jane walked back in.

"He said something like we were both adopted, I don't know. There was a lot of static," she said.

Peter shook his head, "You're a daughter of Apollo, I know it."

"How do you, as you put it, _know it_?" I asked. That typically wasn't natural.

He laughed a little, "He told me. Told me earlier, we're both adopted you know?"

I put it together, "That's why you weren't so surprised earlier...wait," I paused, "Do you know who _your _godly parent is?"

"Didn't I already answer that question? No I don't." Peter was smiling and stood up. "Should we get going, then?"

I stood up and went to grab our bags from a different room. Taking all the bags and bringing them to the living room, I saw James and Annabeth talking and Thalia smiling and laughing with Jane. Grover was saying goodbye to Tyson and Peter looked like he was debating something in his mind.

Peter turned around slowly as I approached. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "LET'S GET GOING," I yelled to all of them. We walked down to the ground floor with all of our bags and I looked around for any monsters. Not seeing or feeling any in the proximity, I led us to the car.

"Who's driving?" Annabeth asked as I slid into the driver's seat to open the back trunk. "Well that answers the question," she laughed. I pulled Thalia's and my bags into the back and rearranged everyone else's.

Closed the back, pulled open the door, slid into the driver's seat, started the engine, leaned over to the passenger seat, stole a quick kiss from Thals, and off we went into the darkest going back to camp.

We drove a few days in a row, alternating drivers; I think I drove the longest amount. Getting to camp safely was so boring, no monsters, no fights, no gods or goddesses, nothing.

"Hey Chiron," I said, he met us at the border as we unloaded our things. Entering the safe borders, Jane was claimed almost immediately. She glowed the golden sun color, had the arrow, bow, music stuff floating above her head. Peter was still unclaimed, like Ell. Where is she, I thought she'd be excited to see James and all.

Chiron gave us a warming smile, "Welcome back Nico, Thalia, Grover, James, and Annabeth. Welcome new heroes, Jane and Peter."

The Apollo kids were already swarming around Jane, sighing, I yelled, "Apollo cabin! Keep off her for now, still need to do the meeting. You know the drill!" The cabin leaders made their way to the Big House along with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, James, Peter, Jane, and I after I shadow traveled all of our things to my cabin.

After getting to the Big House, I took my usual seat and saw Mr. D frowning. "What are these two names, Annabell?" he said.

"First off, its _Annabeth _and their names are Peter Johnson and Jane Xia," Annie answered.

Chiron sighed, "Do they know about the Greek Gods and Goddesses? Or who their-well, just Peter's-godly parent is?"

I shook my head to respond, and said, "We know Jane is daughter of Apollo, but we have no clue for Peter." My eyes spotted Ell looking in from the hallway. "I'll be back," I whispered to Thalia and slowly slid into the shadow of the table. It was a weak shadow, but it worked for the purpose.

Showing up next to Ell, I surprised her by saying, "Hey Ell." A visual jump, I laughed to myself and smiled at her, "What's up?" She took a few seconds before responding, like there was a deeper meaning-which there was.

"I'm fine, I guess." Ell continued to spy into the room.

"Really, what's up? Something's up, and that's a fact." I'm good at reading people. The ping-pong table room had a small rumble of sound, otherwise there wasn't much.

"I was claimed while you all were away." She sighed.

"That's good," I patted her on the back, "right?" I said shooting her a confused expression.

Frowning, Ell turned her attention to me, "I'm a daughter of Athena, like Annabeth."

Still confused here! "But that's good..." I trailed off.

"No, its not. They're all so boring. Its all study study, read, read, nothing interesting to do like the Hermes cabin with all the pranks," Ell chuckled to herself.

"Ell, that's just how the Athena cabin is. You don't have to be like them, be yourself. Okay?" I quirked an eyebrow. It gave me a small smile from her.

"I don't think I belong there, in that mind set." She shook her head and her hair ruffled in the small wind that wafted in.

"What do you-?"

She interrupted me, "Mean?" Nodding at her, she continued, "Athena's the goddess of wisdom, mind, crafts, and weaving, right?" Me responding with a nodded, Ell smiled and decided to finish. "I think everyone in that cabin-cabin six-has a wisdom mind set, meaning they care about knowledge and intellect. There's little interest for me, in that field. I think I'm more of a-a daughter of Athena who was born with a mind, mind set, if that makes any sense."

"No, it doesn't, sorry," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like, I know the mind-reading people's expressions, interpreting what their going to say or do next-that kind of thing. Its like I anticipate what people do in the future, well the immediate future. I can tell when, let's say, if you were about to shadow travel, if someone were going to raise a weapon. Those things, as if I can read someone's mind."

I've heard of many gifts, and I have got to say this one tops the best-gift-list. Smiling, I said, "That sounds really cool." Glancing back into the room, I anticipated that they finally caught on to the fact I wasn't there and something like it was almost my turn to convey what I saw.

"I know you are needed there, just go on ahead," Ell smiled.

I touched a shadow, "We'll continue this later?" She nodded and I let myself get sucked into the shadow to move back into the one I left. Appearing under the table by my chair, I pulled myself up and everyone jumped as I sat in my chair.

"What?" I smirked at them all.

Chiron looked at me, "We were discussing how Peter would be staying in the Hades cabin until he is claimed."

"Why?" Its really been my cabin, until James came. But whatever.

Mr. D frowned, "Because, Neil, he's a powerful demigod regardless of who his godly parent is; Garrett here confirmed that." He meant Grover, but we disregarded the wrong name.

"Fine, are we done?" I stood up. They nodded. "I'll get your bags in a minute. James," he turned his head to me, "Take Peter up to our cabin-whether it be shadows or walking." James tilted his head. I took Thalia's hand in mine and fell into a shadow by the bookshelf.

At my cabin, I smiled at her, "I'm sorry Thalia. We haven't had much time together."

"Its okay, Nico." My smile brightened. I kissed her and pushed bags out of the way as I found hers and brought it to my room.

I pulled away, "Are you staying?" She nodded slowly. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Thals shook her head. "You have two minutes, Nico. Tick-tock," she gave me a big smile. I saluted her, to make her giggle, and I shadow traveled to the Athena cabin to drop off Annabeth's bag, and to the Big House to give Grover his bag. I had mroe than another minute left, so I decided to alk back to my cabin-really a jog.

"Nico," Ell ran to me.

I gave her a look, "Sorry," I said.

"I know," she smiled. "Sometime tomorrow then?" I nodded and reached my cabin. Inside, I shadow traveled to my room.

"Hey, am I late?" I kicked off my shoes and laid down next to Thals while giving her a smirk.

She shook her head, "Nope." I gazed at the bathroom. Amused, she said, "Go." I grabbed my things to shower in my _private _bathroom. It has some Thalia stuff in there too because she stays over occasionally.

I took maybe, fifteen minutes and walked out with the steam seeping from the bathroom around me. Maybe I looked cool? Thalia's jaw dropped.

Taking the chance, I got very close to her and whispered in her ear, "Your turn." Her jaw closed and she pushed me off her. Gleaming, she grabbed her stuff and Thals went to the bathroom.


	25. Back to RED

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Family in town, vacation preparation, but sadly there won't be another update until August or September! I'M SO SORRY. **

* * *

That night, Thalia spent the night at Nico's cabin. Annabeth and Ell were in the Athena cabin, James and Peter were in the Hades cabin, Jane was in the Apollo cabin. Grover was with Juniper.

**Nico**

"Hey Thals," I blinked the sleep from my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow to smile at her. "Its time to wake up," I shook her a little, but she didn't wake up. Sighing, I left the bed and showered. The steam, like usual, rolled out around me when I opened the door. Thals was awake then, and the clock read 10:09.

"I'm awake," she smiled as she came close to me. I leaned in slowly, Thals came up to meet me. Our lips touched and I felt her smile. There was no way I couldn't smile too. A knock sounded from my door.

Pulling away, I yelled, "What?!" Whoever it was broke up a kiss.

"Its, uh, Peter," the voice called through the door.

Frowning and facing Thals, I whispered to her, "What me to take you back first?"

"Okay," she replied. I shadow traveled her back to her cabin in left to mine, after leaving her a note.

Back at my cabin, I opened my door and leaned against the frame. "What," I spoke to him.

"What am I-like-suppose to do?" he asked me.

Rolling my eyes, "Get ready for breakfast," I told him. Peter frowned and left. Sighing, I paced around my room an headed towards James'.

I "touched" (aka kicked) him in the balls and said, "Get up. Breakfast in ten."

"Ugh," James rolled off the bed in pain. "Couldn't I have slept longer? Its not like we're on a schedule or anything." He dusted himself off from the floor and said, "Whatever." James left to go and get ready.

Seven minutes later I was so bored I called to the rest of them a step away from leaving, "I'm heading out before all of you. You all take forever! James, make sure Peter gets there okay. BYE!" Outside there were demigods around. They made a path for me to go, like usual. And then there was the red hair. _No one _at camp has that shade. _No. One._ I cursed, "She's back."

**Thalia**

Walking out of my cabin, I saw Nico instantly. He towered over everyone, sort of. Nico shot me a warning look-_the _warning look. Damn. She's here? And then I saw the hair, the freaking red hair. I gave Nico a come-to-my-cabin look. Nodding, he disappeared. I backed away into my cabin.

"Hey," Nico smiled at me. I only frowned. "Come on, I know she's here. But what can we do about it?"

I took a shaky breath trying to relax myself, "I don't know! Keep here away?!" Throwing my hands up theatrically, I said, "Keep her away from me _and Annie. _She could barely stand her then, that last time," I trailed off and continued, "and when Percy still here."

"Look," Nico came closer and grabbed my arm, "hey. Think it through. Calm down. We need an oracle."

"I hate it when you're right," I frowned and sat down on my bed. He came closer to me and tried comforting me, but it didn't work. "Is there food?" What? I'm hungry. No breakfast, yet.

"I'll check." Nico got up and went to the fridge. "There's nothing," he said. Frowning, I knew we'd have to go to the pavilion.

"Let's get this over with." I stood in the doorway, "Can't leave Annie alone for so long." I walked out ahead of Nico and saw Annabeth's hair immediately.

"Annie!" I called to her and ran up to her.

Annie lifted her head up holding a pencil and a composition in her hands. "What?" she said.

"_She's_ back. _Red_," I replied. Annabeth frowned. She was about to turn away from the pavilion when she sighed. "I can't just _avoid _the pavilion. I need food."

"Same," I said. Nico joined us and we walked to the pavilion together. James and Peter were at the Hades table already with Ell and her. I felt so sorry for them, Ell and James specifically. Rachel had her hands practically all over James and Ell-I could tell-was about ready to blow up and slap Red or something. We all sat together at Nico's table and the three of us plastered a smile. "Hey, Rachel. How have you been?"

"Hey Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she replied and beamed at us.

_Fake smile, fake smile, fake smile_, I told myself. "Well, we just got here so we need some food. Be back soon." The three of us left again and before leaving I saw James' face. The words "HELP ME" came to mind. We took our time getting food and came back with fresh phony grins.

Sitting at that table was agonizing pain. Her consistent talking trailed forever on the same things. Soon I couldn't take it anymore! She was even eyeing my boyfriend, Nico. He was squirming in his seat. But still, nothing could compare to Annabeth's act. Annie's eyes held a fiery passion to slap her across the face, multiple times, like not a kid slap but a freak'n bitch slap. Only, Annabeth's pride wouldn't let her do that. She has pride in her image-the good person who never explodes.

"Re-I mean-Rachel, we have to start our classes so...The three of us are going ahead since we're cabin leaders," I gave an excuse for Annabeth, Nico, and I.

"Yeah sure, I understand." Rachel looked a little sad, I started to feel a small bit of sadness for tricking her, but then she said, "Peter's new, right?" And it was obvious what she had in mind. Peter gulped visually and slowly nodded. "Great," she gave a bigger smile, "Let me show you around camp, then."

Shooting him an I'm-so-sorry-try-to-survive look and left as a group.

**Peter**

Gods oh Gods oh gods oh gods. I noticed the way she looked at me; I can't be alone with her. Where's a way out of this. WAIT. JANE. JANE WHERE ARE YOU. "Rachel, its nice of you to show me around. But can you show my sister too? The both of us are new..." I trailed off.

Contemplating, Rachel said, "Sure. Where is she?"

"One sec," I replied and walked over to the Apollo table and found her. "Jane, want to get a tour of camp?"

"I already had a tour this morning..." Jane gave me a shy frown-smile. "Sorry, Peter." I left her table and walked to Rachel.

"Let's go," I told her. She stood up and laced my arm with hers. As we walked out I felt _many_ pairs of eyes watching us. The two of us strolled around the camp as Rachel pointed out the cabins, the lake, woods, pavilion, big house, and all the places for activities.

We spent maybe the first few hours of the day together-like it was around noon or one-when we finished. And then this green smoke came out of her mouth. All the other came around her. Someone called, "Annabeth Chase! Thalia Grace! Nico Di' Angelo! Will Solace!" and they all came running.

And then Rachel started to talk,

"_Two children of the goddess you need,_

_with the goddess reigning over wisdom and mind,_

_to find his pieces lost in time_

_of the sea god's legacies' brains_

_within a fortnight's constrain._"

Rachel collapsed as the green mist disappeared. This person-I think his name is Will or something-let her fall (like everyone else did) and ordered more demigods to carry over to the Big House(?). I saw Nico in the crowd. Tried to follow him and failed, so I looked for Annabeth instead. Finding her and reaching her, we filed onward to the Big House to sit at this ping-pong table.

Annabeth made me sit down next to her and pulled up chairs for all the other people who came seconds later. Nico and Thalia were already talking with Chiron. "Who are the seven people, Chiron?" Thalia said.

"Its obviously two people from the Athena cabin," Annabeth piped in.

"There needs to be children of Poseidon," Nico stated. The room went silent. I don't understand why or how. There's no people in the Poseidon cabin.

"We have two weeks," Rachel said. "Wait, what about the other prophecy?"

"Death destruction brought them apart/Yet already one's forced depart/She will find what she had lost/The most confined, the one that costed/Something will change after all that is done/And it will remain with everyone," Chiron spoke.

"It most definitely involves," Annabeth took a deep breath, "Percy." More silence in the room. Who is Percy?

This brutal looking girl spoke up, "We all know Princess is gone. And he was the only one of Poseidon's."

"Its legacies, Clarisse, so it doesn't mean that it has to be a legitimate demigod child." Annabeth looked a little shaky.

I looked over at her, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied with a tinge of sadness. Her cheek looked shiny thou...maybe tears? But that doesn't make sense...

"Rachel?" Will shouted. She looked like she was having a seizure and green smoke was coming out of her mouth in clumps, not like before in a continuous stream. Rachel fell to the floor as her body shook. The green mist came right out of her mouth and took the form of a woman.

"You cannot interfere!" a voice called out as lightning flashed outside. The great weather outside turned dark. Lightning shook the building, rain pounded on the windows, and thunder rang through everyone's ears.

The green mist shook, and spoke, "_Beth_," it coughed like it was choking, "_Jackson_."


End file.
